Interlaced (A Kiliel alternate Story)
by Faerietopia
Summary: After watching "The Hobbit, Desolation of Smaug", I fell in love with the whole Kili Tauriel pairing. The movie ends after Tauriel heals Kili, and the dragon Smaug decides to pay a visit to Lake Town. So I made an alternate story, taking over from that end point. I take absolutely no credit for the creation of characters, as they were made by JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The Healing

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Healing-**

"_Tauriel_" He said softly with a struggling voice, exhaling each word. She turned suddenly to Kili, eyes wide and a slight smile when first word out of his mouth was her name. "_Lie still_" she said while binding his wound. "_You cannot be her_" Kili continued, exhaling his words weakly. She stood motionless, a serious expression in her face, as he kept going, "_She is far.. she.. she is far, far away from me. She walks... in starlight, in another world_" Kili closed his eyes for a moment, frowning as his tone changed to a sad and longing one.. "_It was just a dream_". Tauriel turned to him heaving deeply. No one has ever described her so beautifully as this dwarf did. Her lips parted, heartbeats so fast it was almost impossible to breathe. Right then, his fingers interlaced with hers in a gentle way, like she was made of frail glass, making her tremble to the warm contact of his hand on hers... "_You think she could have loved me?_" asked the young dwarf in a soft pleading tone that stole her heart. Tauriel's eyes watered, she muted unable to translate to words what her soul was feeling. She knew her destiny was sealed. Funny how they shared the same doubt.

Tauriel, a lowly silvan elf whose biggest achievement in life was becoming the captain of the Mirkwood guards, had dreams of a better life outside of her fortress. Envious of the stars that would contemplate an entire world she longed to explore. Often daydreaming of being one of those stars for a day. And now being noticed by a dwarf prince, shamelessly spilling his heart to her.

Kili, a prince indeed. But no more than just a dwarf with no place to call his own, living a nomad life and with no more possessions other than his weapons, high sense of adventure and dreams of Erebor, with songs of the lonely mountain that ornamented his childhood. He certainly felt unworthy of her high cheek bones and creamy skin, bright auburn hair, graceful pose and great combat skills. He had nothing to offer other than his heart, and yet he felt that was not enough.

"_No, this is just fever talk. Who am I fooling?_" she thought to herself, refusing to believe her ears. But his words kept echoing in her mind, torturing her so sweetly. What if they were true? What if he meant them? She longed for them to be true, but was afraid to find out. So the easy way out was denying herself. "_I will need more athelas. He is out of danger now, but will need another dose soon_." Said Tauriel towards Fili and Bofur, who were still dumbfounded to witness the medicine of elves and their effects, while Oin made sure there were enough cloth strips to replace the bandages from Kili's wound as many times as needed.

Right then the alarm of danger sounded about Lake Town...

"_DRAGON!_" shouted the inhabitants as they ran for their lives. Screams of terror took over. It was Smaug, burning everything at his passing as he flapped his wings all over the place. A rush of fire entered through the window of the house they were in. "_KILI!_" yelled Tauriel, grabbing him by the tunic and pulling him towards her in an impulse of adrenaline. His body fell over hers below the table, grunting with pain from the wound that was still fresh. All others could hardly duck. The panels of the ceiling in flames would crumble any time. The house was no longer safe and they needed to evacuate.

Bard and his eldest son were nowhere to be found. They awaited outside of the house with the one black arrow to finish what their ancestors started. Therefore his daughters had the task to evacuate the house to a safer place. Fili, Bofur and Oin dragged Kili out of the way to a lower level of the house above the water, where Bard had a small storage room, with supplies of all kinds. Tauriel followed in just in time, before the panels of the upper level fell, barricading the only exit and leaving them trapped inside of that cellar. There was smoke all over the place, and they kept ducking to breathe the little oxygen left. They could breathe through some cracks on the floor, just above the lake. It was a long night. A long sleepless night, waiting for news...

Finally there was silence. Smaug was slain and the survivors removed burned panels here and there to find more survivors. Destruction was massive, several wounded and some deaths. Bofur and Fili hacked and slashed walls with their axes, until there was sunlight through the cracks. The dwarves had some scratches, but nothing serious. Everybody was alright, except for Kili, who seemed to lose consciousness, but still breathing. Only a few houses were intact, including an inn with several rooms. The Lord of Lake Town gave orders to move all the severely wounded there, where they would be given medical attention. The women were instructed to assist the injured, while the men teamed up to rebuild the houses that were devastated by dragon fire. Kili was moved to a room at the inn.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Easing

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The easing-**

Sun rays filtered through the window, waking up the young dwarf prince. Two days had passed and Kili's eyelids opened slowly. Everything was so blurry... He blinked twice, until the abstract shapes of color had definition. The place felt unfamiliar to him, and it took him a while to remember Lake Town, his current setting. He sat on bed and immediately rubbed his temples with an incredible headache, a side effect of the fever from that poisoned arrow head. That's when he realized the bandages on his thigh were no longer black. In fact, they were clean and new.

Kili remembered his dream; All was darkness along with an agonizing pain that clouded his senses. Some elvish speech echoed in the distance, pronounced by a female. There was a blinding light, the speech became louder as he was pulled from death. The light took the form of a beautiful maiden with long auburn hair and pointy ears. She was glowing with each word of that elvish language, repeating them over and over, like a prayer. And the memories in his mind made the connection. Tauriel, the pleasant view of Mirkwood, with which he exchanged talks of red moon and the light of the stars... Could that be her?

Kili sighed, thinking he stood no chance to be loved by an elf. They have despised dwarves for centuries. However, that did not ease the aching in his heart, longing to be with her. Kili fell in love with Tauriel ever since his eyes first met her at the cells of Mirkwood that morning, but he held no hopes. He laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. Right then, the door of his room opened, followed by the sweet sound of a female voice, a familiar one;

"_He must be asleep still. These athelas should be enough. He will be good as new in no time, I promise. Leave it in my hands, Fili._" He heard the door lock right after. Curiosity was killing him to know who this maiden was. And that throbbing headache driving him nuts. That's when he saw her; Long flowing locks of a vibrant auburn, pointy ears, tall and thin. Yes, it was Tauriel. His eyes contemplated her in disbelief, and a smile drew on his lips. She entered very distracted with a bowl full of herbs and some cloth strips. The only thing containing Kili from exploding was his skin. "_I must be hallucinating_" he mumbled, and closed his eyes.

Tauriel placed the bowl on a nearby table, when she heard his mumbles. Her soft palm gently placed on his forehead, testing him for fever. Normal color, no temperature, he seemed to be fairing well. She began to remove his bandage strips to replace them with new ones, when her patch work got interrupted by the calloused caress of a warm hand on hers. She gasped, it was so sudden and unexpected it scared her. Took her a few mute seconds to compose herself. "_Why are you here_?" Kili asked softly, his eyes staring dreamily at her. A simple question it seemed, but the answer was not that simple.

Tauriel remained silent, unable to sustain his gaze for long. Only a few seconds she stared into his eyes and back to the bandages. "_I.. well, I am glad to know you are fine. Allow me to replace your bandages_" Is all she could manage to say, while thinking to herself that was the most foolish set of words ever. It should not be hard to answer his question, but it was. Not a matter of pride, but fear to sound like a foolish girl with a crush. "_Of course, but I cannot help to notice you have eluded me completely_" he gave her a grin. And there she was, unable to concentrate in something so simple as replacing bandages. The captain of silvan guards, completely reduced to stuttering by a powerful source stronger than her. "_You think so?_" She responded softly. A sigh escaped her lips and she continued to replace his bandages.

Kili sat on bed, silently studying her reactions and smiling with mischief. Is not what she said, but what she did not say, what made him dig deeper. His fingers began to trace the back of her hand gently in circles while his brown eyes scanned her face. "_Mirkwood is quite far from here_" His peer, so intense it felt like burning, making her cheeks flush a deep red. There was no way out now for Tauriel, but still no answer. Kili went on with determination, whispering softly; "_Do you love me_?" His question sounded more like a reassurance of what he already knew. Her heart stopped. Breathe... just breathe... A simple answer it would seem, and yet so hard to give. But the young dwarf knew no hesitation. Her eyes screamed louder than words a yes, as they met his. At that moment, Kili knew her answer, it was too obvious.

He did not hesitate, leaning forward to kiss her, tasting her lips; They were soft indeed, and deeply entrancing. Her insides melted in a rush of sensations when their lips touched, causing her to let out a soft exhale. He backed out from Tauriel to contemplate her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stuttered a whispered "_I do_". His eyes gleamed. He smiled at her, taking her face between both his hands and pulling it close to kiss her with passion. Before long, his tongue brushed her soft lips to part them and swirl with hers in a lover's dance; A moment that seemed to take forever.

One of his hands slid down her shoulder until he reached her hand. Kili lifted it to his chest where he held it firmly, while gasping between kisses a muffled pair of words that make any woman tremble... "_Marry me_". Her eyes widened and she broke abruptly from the kiss, dumbfounded. Did she hear right? Kili repeated himself, "_Marry me now, Tauriel_." His eyes fixed on hers. The young dwarf wasn't joking. He was dead serious with a no nonsense gaze. She finally spoke, "_I feel honored, and there is nothing I want more than to marry you. But how? My kin will not bless us, and yours.. Oh dear, your uncle would never approve_" said Tauriel in tears. "_Then we do not need their approval. All we need is our love. By my beard, I will not let another day go by without you. Not all the gold from Erebor is worthier than you. Uncle Thorin will have to understand_".

Quite hasty indeed. But after having had a close encounter with death, his perspective changed. He had no desire to waste anymore of that life he used to take for granted. They would not be interrupted in a long while, as the other dwarves were helping reconstruct Lake Town. So it was now or never...

_"Hand me a dagger..." said Kili_

_"You are not making any sense, Kili" responded Tauriel with doubt_

_"Trust me on this, you will see" he answered._

Kili slashed the palm of his left hand fast, clenching his teeth briefly and handing it to her. Only then, Tauriel understood that this would be their wedding. She has seen this ritual done before, where the wound heals leaving a scar, which signifies the permanent union between two souls until death does them part. She smiled at him and slashed her left palm as well. Kili held her bleeding hand with his and raised it to his chest, Holding it firmly there. His eyes fixed on hers as he spoke, "_With this, I pledge myself to you. I will stay with you to whatever end. I don't care what tomorrow brings. I love you, Tauriel_". A smile drew in her lips, as she followed suit with a lost gaze into his... "_I pledge myself to you, Kili, to whatever end. I therefore leave everything behind just to be with you. The moment I knew you were in danger, my soul was pierced. I do not wish to be apart again. I love you_".

With those words said, the wounds were bandaged and they kissed with passion, nibbling and sucking each other's lips with devotion. Kili did not hold back, exploring every bit of Tauriel with his hands like there was no tomorrow, slipping them under her corset without breaking from the kiss. He grabbed her breasts, fully intrigued that his hands did not feel any body hair at all on their way up. Following his lead, her dainty hands began to undress him with haste, undoing the ties from his tunic and lifting it up his shoulders. He broke from the kiss to pull his tunic off his head and toss it away carelessly.

Her eyes were fixed on his chest, all marveled to what she saw... "_Hair, your chest is full of hair!_" Her hands caressed it, feeling the foreign texture into her fingertips and unable to stop. There was a child-like gleam in her forest green eyes and a slight smile. Kili chuckled, "_You have not seen body hair before?_" Tauriel lifted her gaze to his, "_In fact, I haven't. We elves have no body hair. Let me show you..._" She removed her complicated attire. First, her corset, then her blouse, and lastly she pulled her breeches down, exposing her maiden body to him. "_See? No hair at all._" Kili dropped his jaw, his brown eyes scanning her from head to toe and speechless. Creamy skin indeed, thin and with delicate forms.

Kili had a manly reaction of arousal. One that was impossible to hide. His silence was worrying her, making her feel self conscious... "_Am I attractive to you?_" she asked with concern. Her soft words made him wake from his dumbfounded moment, "_Oh sorry about my silence. I'm just.. I'm.. Oh, by my beard!.. heh.. Words don't make you justice._" that was all the hopeless dwarf could say. "_You think so?_" asked her. His callous hands began to rub her skin slowly, afraid that this would be but a dream from which he would wake up as soon as he tried to touch her. But she was real. Her soft skin and delicate looks were real. He touched her body, shy at first, but regaining confidence as he realized he was not dreaming. Goosebumps crowded her skin to the warm contact of his curious hands that explored her breasts.. her thin waist.. her hips.. she exhaled softly, liking the warm sensation as her insides melted.

"_So this is what an angel looks like with no clothes_" he finally whispered to her. Tauriel blushed, "_I'm not sure I know what an angel looks like_" she responded softly. Her hands caressed his chest hairs again. It was an experience she never had before and it was there for her to explore. Kili smiled at her, "_you like them, eh?_" Tauriel chuckled softly, "_I must confess the sole thought of hairs made me think they would be disgusting. And now I find myself here all mesmerized to them. I feel so silly._" Kili smirked with mischief, "_and there's more all over my body.._" He dropped his trousers and everything that kept him dressed still. Kili was well toned for a dwarf, short in height, and hairy. However, he was not disgusting at all. She caressed his abdominal area.. his thighs, careful to not hurt his arrow wound.. and ran her fingertips gently along his arousal, causing him to moan softly and breathe with difficulty.

"_I'm nervous, Kili. This is my first time_" she confessed, trembling. "_That makes two of us, you're my first. It cannot be that hard to do._" said Kili, exhaling each word with desire. He began to devour her lips with lustful hunger, gasping between kisses. She ran her fingers through his raven hair, while he scrolled his hands down her bare spine, digging his fingertips directly on her flesh. They rolled on bed with burning desire, exploring each other with reckless hunger and full curiosity.

Kili was fully aroused with feral instinct and engulfed in her warmth. He devoured her neck, causing her to hiss and pressing his body against hers. Tauriel let out a loud gasp when he finally claimed her! His expressions spoke a thousand words once inside, and so did hers; hissing... gasping... moaning softly... staggered breaths... no turn back now. They tried to keep it as discreet as possible, no need to alarm the inhabitants from neighbor rooms. But this was their moment, there could be no other chance. His hands on the small of her back, pulling her to him fiercely and possessively while thrusting her vigorously with a bolder and faster pace, hissing and exhaling hot breath over her shoulder as he did her. He was so close to releasing. Beads of sweat crowned their foreheads. Tauriel gasped and moaned his name directly to his ear, driving him insane, causing him to thrust in deeper and faster. He felt light headed and tingly, clenching his teeth with a muffled groan, with which he seeded her at last.

Kili held her close for a moment, still inside, lower lip quivering. Goosebumps crowded Tauriel's skin entirely, shivering between his arms. Both were panting heavily. They gazed into each other's eyes wordlessly for a while until they recovered their breath. He slumped to her side, kissing her forehead gently and interlacing his fingers with hers, like he did when he asked her if she could have loved him. Tauriel rested her head against his chest, his pounding heartbeats became her lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Arrival

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The arrival-**

A boat arrived to Lake Town later that afternoon. It was the company of dwarves that headed to Erebor days before. Each of them wore jewels over jewels to prove it was true about the endless riches that were hoarded under the mountain. As the boat made way through the canals of water, they saw the massive destruction; burned houses everywhere, wood planks torn, homeless roaming the area... The desolation view brought memories of when they lost Erebor to Smaug. It gave a deep heart ache to Thorin, as he felt very identified with the current situation. All the more reasons to keep his promise about sharing the riches of Erebor to help Lake Town become once again the main merchant port it once was in its moments of glory. He feared the worse, since both his nephews were left behind in this town on his quest for the lonely mountain.

The boat docked finally. Thorin was the first to set foot on the docks, followed by the rest of his company. They brought weapons, goblets, precious jewels of a varied nature and color, gold coins stuffed in their pockets... in fact, their arrival could not have happened in a better moment. A little girl noticed the visitors and began to spread the word around. Everybody left what they were doing to crowd the docks and receive the King under the mountain. "_THE DWARVES ARE HERE! THE DWARVES ARE HERE!_" yelled a man with enthusiasm for the other workers to know what was going on. Fili, Bofur and Oin dropped the tools and construction materials to go receive their kin with joy. Especially Fili, who was happy to know they survived. They ran to the docks with the rest of the inhabitants.

The crowd was cheering with euphoric enthusiasm, bidding them a warm welcome. Thorin had the widest of smiles when he spotted the other members of his company within the cheering crowd. His soul returned to him in a flash. Deeply moved by his feelings of relief, he embraced each one of them; Oin, Bofur, and Fili, his oldest nephew. Each of the company members that arrived with Thorin did the same, including Bilbo. Right then, Thorin noticed there was one dwarf missing. "_Where is Kili? Why is he not here with the rest of you?_" said Thorin. Fili and Bofur exchanged stares of worry. Fili gulped while trying to keep a leveled head. Thorin could read their expressions that something was definitely wrong. But he thought the worse. His wide smile got obliterated with concern, as he demanded to know... "_Did he make it? Is he alive? What happened to Kili_?" His eyes were fixed on Fili for explanations. Too many questions at once that would numb the brightest of minds, when Bofur interrupted the tense mood with stuttering explanations, "_Kili is alright, lad. It was a miracle! We.. eh.. nearly lost him. But he's alright now and that's what matters, aye?_" said Bofur with a wide grin. One of those grins that says everything is fine, but covers up some other details. In other words, not convincing enough.

"_Well, where is he now?_" Demanded Thorin. Oin tried to hear the conversation with his deformed trumpet, "_The dinner ball? Lad, is not evening yet. But we will be lunching soon_" said Oin with a happy smile. Right then, the Master of Lake Town intercepted Thorin and gave him a warm welcome. "_HA HA! I am so glad to see you, King under the mountain. I wish to extend you an invitation to a feast in honor of Bard, our hero who killed the dragon. So, are we rich yet?_" said the greedy Master. Thorin looked him in the eye with a serious stern gaze; "_We can discuss this at the feast. My nephew stood here. He was wounded when I left Lake Town. Do you happen to know where he is?_" "Your nephew, hmm... Oh yes! _Of course..._" responded the man, "_...black haired, young dwarf with an injure in his thigh."_Thorin smiled, a relieved smile,_"Yes, that's him. where is he?"_The man bared his yellow teeth in a wicked grin.. _" He was moved to the inn with all the wounded. It's over there!_" Pointed he in one direction and added "_ Your nephew is on last room at the end of the hall to the left"_.

Thorin nodded and headed to the inn with his usual stern gaze, when Fili ran after him in an obvious desperate attempt to stop him, "_Uncle, please listen to me. Kili was very sick, and we got the wonderful assistance of a maiden, who came to cure him. It.. it was magical. We all witnessed it._" Thorin kept walking towards the inn, even when Fili tried to talk to him. Thorin seemed not to pay attention. Fili grabbed him by the arm, "_Uncle, I don't think he is ready to receive visits. As a matter of fact, I think he is being assisted by her right now making sure he is fairing well._" Thorin stopped to turn to Fili finally, with a gesture that said out loud he was not buying Fili's story. He has always known his nephews to cover up for each other when in trouble. "_Very well, I wish to meet this MIRACULOUS maiden that saved my nephew's life._" said Thorin with obvious sarcasm as he resumed his pacing to the inn.

Fili's attempt to stop Thorin failed miserably. His eyes widened, "_BUT YOU CAN'T.._" yelled Fili, when Bofur interrupted him in an attempt to fix Fili's slip, "_Sure lad. You will meet her but...there.. there is a.. a slight problem_" Thorin raised his eyebrow at Bofur, "_Yes? and what would that problem be?_" said Thorin inquisitively. "_SHE'S SHY!_" yelled Fili trying to improve the silence. "_Aye lad, very shy. VERY VERY shy. I think she is afraid you will not like her_" added Bofur pressing his lips and shaking his head to the sides while trying to look convincing. "_Well then, I shall reward her for the services and make her feel welcomed_" said Thorin with a sarcastic grin towards them both. "_Can I at least warn her? Would make things easier_" Fili knew his uncle would deny his request, but it did not hurt to try. "_This is ridiculous, and you have taken enough of my time already. Enough excuses, Fili. I'll go_" Thorin was already annoyed, not a smart move to keep inssisting. He headed to the inn. The dwarves sighed with impotence. "_Uncle will not be pleased at all_" whispered Fili to Bofur with deep worry because he knows his uncle's heart all too well, but fully ignorant of the situation's magnitude.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Choice

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The choice-**

"_... and you should have seen his face, when we told him stories about orcs. Fili and I scaring the poor guy. It was hilarious._" Kili chuckled with mischief as he was telling Tauriel some of his adventures. "_Ah, my brother is the best. If there is someone I can trust blindly, that's him._" Tauriel smiled, hearing the tales of her husband with attention. "_Oh! Now that you mention him, he is very concerned about you. He protects you a lot, Kili. On my way to here, he kept asking me about you. I think you are very blessed to have family to look after you._" Kili laughed knowingly, "_Yes, that's definitely him. Mark my words, no matter how old I turn, I will always be the baby brother to him. I'm not even sure my mother worries half as much as he does. Anyway, guess I should dress up and go see him. Will you come?_" Tauriel nodded, "_Of course. Let me put something on_"

She got out of bed to get her things. Kili crawled out of bed and began to dress, when he turned to her, melting with her view; his eyes roaming her forms, breathing uneasy.. "_On second thought, I think he can wait a bit longer._" Tauriel chuckled politely, knowing what Kili was up to. He approached her to wrap his arms around her waist and land his chin on her chest, looking her up with dreamy eyes and rising on his toes to kiss her. She leaned down to make it easier for him, when the door banged loudly three times. Kili turned his head abruptly towards the door, wide eyes. There is only one person that knocks the door like that. But then he shook his head. "_Is there something wrong_?" Asked Tauriel with concern, when she saw Kili's expression become somber. "_Nah. That must be Fili trying to prank me. I'll handle it, you stay here_". Kili kissed her lovingly, and then headed to the door half dressed as he was with his knee length tunic.

He opened the door while yelling loudly with mischief, "_Go prank someone else, you orc face..._" And there was silence. His smile obliterated completely when he faced the blue stern gaze of his Uncle Thorin, who scanned him from head to toe noticing his trousers were missing, and back to his face. "_You look like you have seen a ghost. Am I interrupting something?_" Kili gulped, trying to make up for the insult. He began to scratch the back of his head nervously with a sheepish grin, eyes cast down. "_Ah, I.. I did not expect you so soon, to be honest. Um.. heh, hi there Uncle."_ Responded Kili foolishly, _"I .. feel better. In fact, was getting ready to come out. I will be ready quickly. So if you excuse me I'll..._" Kili was closing the door to hide the fact that he had an elf in the room, when Tauriel's sweet voice echoed as she made her appearance, fully clothed and braiding her hair.. "_Is everything alright love?_" Kili narrowed his eyes in a frown and pressed his lips with an I'm-dead gesture. He felt smaller than he already was. Thorin looked the elf up and down, lips parted in disbelief and a surprised furious glare. "_Love?_" his eyes questioned his nephew.

Fili and Bofur exchanged stares with mischief and surprised when they heard the word "love", breaking in mockery laughter like young lads, only to straighten up and compose themselves to a somber seriousness when Thorin glared back at them both. Fili cleared his throat, "_By my beard, I swear I did not know_". He felt terrible for his brother, knowing his uncle's temper all too well.

Thorin slammed the door open and entered. He yelled a few words in dwarfish. Tauriel limited herself to watch in silence the exchange between her husband and his uncle, it was not her place to speak up. That's when Oin intervened, "_Thorin, it would not be wise to yell here. There is patients in other rooms. Even I heard you without my trumpet_" he said, in the form of advice. "_I can explain_" said Kili, finally breaking the silence... "_She saved my life, uncle. And I love her_" Kili took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. If there is something he fears more than a night raid by orcs, is the authority of his uncle. However, he did not break eye contact... "_to whatever end_" he thought to himself as a reminder of the vows he pronounced to secretly marry Tauriel. They gave him strength.

Thorin walked away from Kili, exhaling with disgust, "_My nephew... in love with an elf... in love with the ENEMY! I have heard enough nonsense for a day. Tomorrow we pack and return to Erebor. understood?_" Kili frowned, arming himself with courage... "_It's impossible not to hear you, uncle. I'll go, but she is coming with me. I take full responsibility._" Thorin turned to him, "_Not the elf, she stays. I'm not traveling anywhere with an elf. And even less to Erebor._" Kili dropped his jaw in disbelief, responding with determination... "_Her name is Tauriel. If she cannot come, neither will I._" Fili face-palmed, praying for wisdom to aid his brother. Thorin is not used to having his authority questioned and even less by his own kin. He grabbed Kili's arm with strength, glaring into his eyes and speaking beneath his clench, "_Don't be a fool, you are coming and that's that._" Kili pulled his arm abruptly from his uncle's grip, removing the bandages from his hand and showing his wound forward in open challenge, yelling back at Thorin, "_I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT HER! SHE IS MY WIFE!_"

There was an awkward silence. The unexpected news hit Thorin like a thousand bricks. That's when he saw the elf also had a bandage around her hand. No doubt the secret wedding ritual was performed and probably consummated too, judging by the sudden fierce defense that Kili adopted. Tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "_And if that means you will disown me, so be it!_" Kili added, tears of anger filled his eyes as he walked away from his uncle to embrace Tauriel. "_Come my love, I'm sorry about this._" Tauriel embraced him tightly, trying to comfort him. Her fingers ran through Kili's dark hair soothingly, as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She knew her fate would not be much different when word was given in Mirkwood. And there they were, holding each other tight with sadness on the background. Tauriel whispered words of comfort to her husband, who would not let go of her.

"_Thorin, I can vouch for her. I know your worry to be a genuine one, but she is not like the rest of the elves. She saved his life. We witnessed it._" said Bofur softly with deep concern. Thorin looked away silently. Fili added, "_If it wasn't for her, you would have returned to a grave. We nearly lost him. Uncle, she is also a great archer. I have seen her defeat orcs. She could be a great asset for our company, should you let her come. Besides, she is family now whether we like it or not. Our Kili is not a boy anymore. Please reconsider._" Thorin walked out the door, "_We will discuss this later after the feast. I still have pending business with the master of Lake Town. Make the necessary arrangements so we have somewhere to spend the night._" With that said, Thorin left the inn silent as a grave.

The rest of the dwarves followed, except for Fili, who stood a bit longer to talk to his brother. "_Don't mind him much Kili, just give him time. He needs to digest it. And wow, who would have thought my little brother would marry first than I.. heh. I'm sorry things took place this way. But I wish you both all the happiness in the world. I mean it._" Fili ruffled his brother's hair and gave a smile back to Tauriel before leaving the room. She might be an elf, but deep inside Fili knew his brother could not be in safer hands. Now to deal with an angry uncle, which is the hardest task still.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Feast

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The feast-**

The tavern was finally finished. A big enough building to shelter the entire town until their houses could be repaired. Everybody started gathering for the feast in honour of Bard, the dragon slayer. This could be a new beginning as well as a commemorative day in the history of Lake Town. The master of Lake Town ordered a table exclusive for Bard and his family, and another one for the dwarves. The company was all there except for Thorin and Kili. "_This day, we make the official opening of our tavern. And I have named it after the events that caused our town to start anew. I shall mark this day as our official new year in Lake Town. Ladies and gentlemen, I hereby decree today's day as the Dragon Slayer day!_" announced the master of Lake Town. The crowd cheered up with euphoria as a man pulled the covers from a sign that read "Dragon Slayer Tavern".

Meanwhile, a whole myriad of roller coaster emotions were developing in a snowball effect. Thorin sat in a couch at what was left of Bard's home, rubbing his forehead with deep emotional drain. Kili's words of challenge earlier kept echoing in his mind like a torture. How, from an obedient and respectful lad that he was and wanting to impress his uncle with the slightest action, he suddenly turned into a fierce insubordinate. That's what Thorin returned to. "_Where did I fail? Why is he doing this to me_?" Thorin sighed, deeply numb with thoughts. The more he lingered in them, the less desire he had to join the feast. The dwarf was depressed.

At that moment, Balin showed up. He has always been the voice of reason, "_Can I have a word with you, laddie?_" Thorin raised his exhausted sight to Balin in a silent gesture of being all ears, sighing deeply. "_I know you have more reasons to hate elves than anyone. I was there too when they failed us. But don't you think you are taking this too far_?" Thorin looked away, like he does when he doesn't wish to be contradicted. "_She is not her ancestors, and Kili loves her. I had a talk with Oin earlier and he assured me he did everything in his power to save your nephew. Yet they were losing him. If it wasn't for her, we would be mourning his death now._" said Balin gently towards him. "_The elf saved him, alright. But did he have to marry her? And secretly, so I could not oppose._" explained Thorin. "_What did you expect? In his mind, you left him here to die for the love of gold, while she saved him. Kili owes her big time, so he did what he felt in his heart to be the right thing. Don't you think you should evaluate things rather than opposing with blind hatred? You will only lose him, laddie_"

Thorin looked down for a moment, "_I promised my sister I would take care of her boys. That I would bring them safely home._" Balin kept on, "_That's precisely the problem, laddie. They are not children anymore. Besides, don't you think she is making up for her kind? Isn't that what you longed for them to do with us back in Erebor? This is the exact same thing you did with Bilbo, and he proved you wrong. I don't know what bothers you most, if the fact that an elf saved Kili, or that it is YOU he takes after. I see a lot of you in him, more than his older brother._" Balin sighed, "_But it's your word after all. I can only advice you. Whatever your decision is, I will support it laddie. But not without letting you know how wrong you are._" Thorin remained silent as Balin turned around and left for the feast...

Simultaneously, Kili sat apart, flipping his rune stone up and down while Tauriel composed the disarray they left earlier in the room. His silence was unbearable. Even tho Tauriel knew his powerful reasons, it was tearing her apart. He loved his uncle, there was no doubt about it. But he pledged himself to Tauriel, and he would not leave her behind like his uncle did to him. Besides, he loved her with all his heart. Tauriel could not take it any longer and sat beside him in an attempt to break the silence, "_That's the talisman of your mother?_" said she softly. Kili smiled to her with eyes cast down in deep sadness, "_Yah. Same stone I flipped when we first met_". She placed his hair behind his ear, trying to distract him from his thoughts "_Do you remember the first thing you told me back then?_" Kili gave her an impish smirk, "_How can I forget? I asked you to search me..._" he chuckled, but his eyes were sad. Tauriel smiled, shaking her head to what he remembered, "_Yes, I guess I did this morning after all. But you also spoke to me about a fire moon. The way you described it was so rich and full of detail, it felt like I was there. I would like to see that fire moon with you someday. Would you take me?_" Kili turned to her, gazing gently into her forest green eyes. She certainly knew how to melt him, "_Sure. We will see a fire moon, and walk in your starlight._" His lips met hers in a soft kiss, when there was a lazy knock at the door;

Tauriel rose to open the door. It was Fili, Ori and Bofur, drunk like fools and having a good time. Each of them with two mugs of mead on each hand. Tauriel looked at them with curious amusement. They were certainly a loud crowd, but she could get used to their merry antics, which are better than living trapped inside of a fortress. "_If you are not coming to feast with us, we are bringing the feast here_" roared Fili extremely wasted and losing balance. "_Now, where is my little brother? KILI?_" Tauriel chuckled politely, shaking her head. "_Hold on, I'll bring him_" She ran to the balcony to get Kili, "_Love, your brother is here. And he brought some friends. Come, they miss you_" Kili rose from the floor, pocketing his rune stone and grinning widely when he saw his brother and friends, "_Now this is what I call fun! Give me that mug, you orc face!_" The mood change of Kili was extraordinary. From gloomy to merry in a snap. Before long, he was tipsy laughing and singing with his fellows.

Tauriel contemplated them with a smile, wondering if someday she would fit in. Bilbo joined in right after, guided by the noise... "_This, this is outrageous! The.. the lot of you! Since I am the.. the only common sense in this company, I shall speak up. This party is totally unacceptable here. Don't you realize there... there is patients in the neighbor rooms?_" Bilbo was annoyed. Somehow his annoyance was hilarious to the rest, who roared with laughter. "_Relax Bilbo, this is Kili's bachelor's party. A bit late, but equally welcomed!_" said Bofur just as wasted. Kili laughed heartily. Tauriel smiled at them all as they made her feel somewhat welcomed in their own peculiar way. "_I think Bilbo is right. We should take this party to the tavern. Besides, it means MORE MEAD!" Said Fili._

_"Please excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt. But would you come with us, fair maiden?_" said Ori to Tauriel. Although drunk like the others, he would not lose his manners. She raised both eyebrows with an amused smile at Ori. "_Of course, let's go there_" said Tauriel, when Kili interrupted, "_Not so fast, Ori. This lady is well spoken for. There is like a thousand elves in Mirkwood, go find your own!_" Right then, Kili offered his hand to Tauriel, who gladly took it, following the rest of the dwarves to the tavern. They all trailed past Bilbo, spilling mead on their way out, singing drunkenly and losing balance. Bilbo stuttered like he does when he is indignant. But none paid attention to him as usual. Bilbo sighed, realizing he was left alone in the room. He raised his index finger in the air, taking a deep breath to speak, and running after the dwarves in a funny way.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Departure

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The departure-**

The dwarves danced and sang all night on tabletops, wasted on mead and stuffed with fish. Echoes of their roaring laughter could still be heard, it was a fun evening. Some of them fell asleep under tables, near couches, around barrels... In fact, they were all over the place. Tauriel dragged Kili with Bilbo's help back to his "recovery" room, where he fell soundly asleep on bed, flat on his stomach from so much mead. Tauriel could not sleep all night, thinking on how deliriously happy her husband was with his fellows, and how depressive the opposition of his uncle made him. Even tho Kili stood up to him to defend their relationship, Tauriel knew Thorin to be someone her husband looked up to. Who was she to deny him that? His place was among his kin. Part of the night she contemplated him in his sleep, and the other part she spent outside at the balcony, watching the stars and wishing for direction.

Tauriel traced her wedding wound with her index finger, remembering their vows; remembering his touch, and how a kiss made everything alright. "_Am I truly his savior, or his doom_?" she thought to herself with no answer that could put her soul at ease. She heard her name in lazy mumbles... "_Tauriel... Tauriel..._" and ran to Kili's side, "_I'm here love, right beside you._" Kili smiled, interlacing his fingers with hers, keeping her hand close to his heart as he fell asleep again. It moved her to know even in his subconscious, it was her name he called for. And how peaceful he looked in his sleep. She removed his boots and some of his wears to make him comfortable before joining him on bed, embracing him from behind and breathing on his hair. Slowly she drifted off to sleep a few hours from dawn...

The brightness of the sunrise invaded every building and ruin in Lake Town, indicating the night was over. One by one, the dwarves woke up grumpy and with their respective hangovers. What a night to remember. It was time to pack for their return to Erebor. None of them could remember if Thorin gave them a specific time to gather for their departure. All they knew is he likes to leave early in the morning. They all were so disoriented. Dwalin went to Bard's house, where he knew Thorin was staying, in order to ask him for the departure time. But he could not find him anywhere...

Kili woke up groggy and with red eyes from his hangover, feeling a soft breeze on the back of his head. He turned around to see it was Tauriel breathing on his hair. The sight of her asleep brought a smile to his face. He caressed her with the back of his hand, thankful for the privilege of loving her and being loved in return. Kili could not resist much longer... his fingers traced the length of her bare neck, letting the tip of his tongue take their place almost immediately. She woke up to him wanting her, eyes very exhausted still. Her insides melting with his kiss, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. His hands undid the ties from her bodice, kissing every inch of her exposed skin as it crowded with goosebumps to the contact with his warm lips.

Unsure of how long they had before another indiscreet interruption could take place, he anticipated by being quick to take her, breathing in staggers against her chest, having his fill of her as much as he could for he did not know how long until they could have a chance again. Erebor and the gold hoards under the mountain are but a dream, from which he will probably not partake, since he decided to pledge himself to an elf. Therefore a nomad life is what awaits them, with no place to call home and outcast by both elves and dwarves who will never accept their relationship. But they are in love. Where there is a will, there is a way. And he would do anything in his power to make it work. Before long, they were breathing heavily, wrapped in each other's arms once again. "_Tauriel?_" he whispered softly, "_Yes, Kili?_" replied her with gentleness, "_Never leave me. I'll have nothing if you do._" said the young dwarf, embracing her tight. His words made her ache inside, knowing them to be true. "_You and me both. I love you_"...

As anticipated, the door knocked. Hasty and repetitive knocks. "_I think your friends have made a point to interrupt us_" chuckled Tauriel softly, while helping Kili dress up faster, "_go, I'll dress meanwhile._" Kili stole a kiss from her and headed to the door. The entire company made their way in, breaking into the room abruptly as the door opened. Tauriel grabbed the blanket to cover up, eyes wide open and questioning as the room filled with dwarves. "_No wait! you cannot enter like that! Don't come any further, hold it there! what's wrong?_" asked Kili severely annoyed. "_Have you seen Thorin today?_" said Fili with deep worry. "_Not since yesterday after we argued. Why?_" replied Kili. Bilbo came running from within the company, "_This is bad, this is really really bad, our boat is missing!_" "_WHAT?_" exclaimed them all in unison. Then the deep tone of Dwalin replied with knowing reassurance, "_He's gone..._"


	7. Chapter 7 - The Quest

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The quest-**

"_There is only one place he could have gone..._" said Balin, who has known Thorin ever since he was younger than Fili and Kili, "_... and it is Erebor. Why else would he need a boat?_" The dwarves began to bicker and babble. "_sounds like we are going on a quest_" said Ori. "_But, but we have no boat! How will we reach him? We don't even know how long ago he left!_" said Bilbo, and more bickering took place. Right then, Gloin removed his back pack and poured its contents all over the floor; gemstones, gold coins and many other treasures. The sound of gold silenced all bickering... "_Will this be enough to buy us a boat and decent weapons? There is more where these came from_". Dwalin gave Gloin a narrow look with the corner of his eye and a smirk, "_What are we waiting for? Let's go find our king! Who's with me?_" All the dwarves roared a loud "_AYE!_" and followed Dwalin.

Kili looked down with sadness, wanting to go but torn apart. Fili turned to him placing a hand on his shoulder and saying, "_Kili, I don't care what uncle thinks. I'm the next in charge when he's not around and I want you in. We will need an experienced archer for this quest. What say you?_" Kili parted his lips to answer when he got interrupted, "_You need an archer? You got two!_" said Tauriel, fully dressed and ready to go. Both Fili and Kili turned to look at her in awe with wide grins. "_He is family after all_" added Tauriel while sheathing her daggers. A sense of pride and joy invaded the entire company to see the elf that Thorin insulted was willing to help finding him. "_Then m'lady, there is a few words I have for you; welcome into the company! Now let's hurry, every second counts._" said Fili. Old Balin looked at both the lads with pride as tears of joy filled his wise old eyes, he could tell a leader when he saw one. Kili felt whole once again, not having to choose between one or the other. His heart was glad and his smile could not be wider.

Tauriel said once Kili was tall for a dwarf. And she was right, certainly he felt larger than life. He was himself again, hugging his brother tight and laughing uncontrollably. "_Time to kick some arse, orc face!_" said Kili to his brother. "_YES!_" responded Fili. They made business with the master of Lake Town for weapons, a boat, some food, and off they went on a quest to find their king...

The ride was a long one to the lonely mountain. The surrounding environment on the way to Erebor was breath taking. Fili and Kili stared in awe to the magnificent view that was only revealed to them through bedtime stories as kids. Dwalin and Balin kept a watchful eye, looking for life signals of Thorin. The dwarves began to feel hungry, so they took a break to eat. Dori passed some beef jerky around. "_No thanks._" said Tauriel, who is a vegetarian like all other elves. She had her own Lembas bread to feed from. One bite was enough to sustain her all day. Her elven senses became aware of her surroundings, ready to snap at her weapons anytime. The waters were relaxing, and that worried her.

While the rest of them were busy eating, Bilbo saw his chance to sit by the elf and establish some conversation, "_Missing home?_" he said, chewing on a piece of jerky. "_Somewhat, but not exactly._" was Tauriel's polite response. Bilbo smiled, confirming once again that elves are likely to answer any question with a yes and a no. "_You know, you are not the first to be wronged by Thorin. I was too, and during the entire travel. Until I had the chance to prove myself, I was nothing but a burden to him._" Tauriel sighed softly as Bilbo went on, "_He is not that bad, once he realizes your worth. I, I'm a coward. And homesick most of the time. And I made it to his high standards. So can you, and faster than I. Trust me on this, you will be fine._" Bilbo gave her an encouraging smile, his eyes sparkling slightly. "_Thank you_" responded Tauriel softly.

Right then, a woodland owl passed them by at high speed. How strange, it is not common to see owls fly by during the day, and even less common to see a woodland owl so far from home. But it was not headed to Erebor. Instead, it flew to the opposite direction. Tauriel loaded her bow in the blink of an eye, with an unrealistic swift movement of her arm, losing her arrow and aiming at the owl, who fell on the water. All the dwarves turned their attention to her in surprise, "_Spies! We are being watched._" said she, "_Do we expect company?_" asked Kili with deep worry. "_I'm afraid so_" responded Tauriel. "_Then we better find Thorin before someone else does_" exclaimed Dori_. _Tauriel kept a serene face, but her eyes seemed slightly uneasy...

Some armored elves from Mirkwood have been traveling on foot for a few days now, tracking the dwarves by orders of Thranduil. They stopped by the rocky forms nearby the river to rest. This feathered thing floated motionless and made it to the shore, hitting the boot of an armored elven guard, who bent to pick it from the water. It had an arrow stuck, and it seemed quite interesting. "_Send this to the king_" said he to another.

"_Enter_" said Thranduil with a care free gesture. The elven guard left the carcass at the foot of the king's throne, bowing respectfully and backing off. Thranduil picked it up by the arrow, examining it. Anger began to slowly build up in him, becoming visible through his eyes, while the rest of his face remained serene, "_Send for Legolas, NOW!_" "_Yes your highness_" said the guard, heading out to do as told.

The prince of Mirkwood joined in shortly after, "_I was told you wanted to see me urgently._" Thranduil nodded, "_Is Tauriel with you?_" Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly, "_No, why?_" Thranduil continued, "_When was the last time you saw her?_" Legolas remained silent, for it has been three days since they hunted orcs all the way to Lake Town. And she stood with the dwarves. He has not seen her after that. His silence spoke louder than a thousand explanations. Thranduil descended from his throne, flowing with his robes as if he floated along the floor, perfectly straight and pacing slowly, "_Just like I suspected. Seems like we have a traitor between us. Did you know of this?_" Said Thranduil, tossing the owl carcass to Legolas, who recognized the arrow as one of Tauriel's. His eyes widened with fearful surprise, looking at the arrow, and back at his father anticipating the worse. "_Assemble the troops, it is time to pay a visit to the lonely mountain"_ ordered Thranduil.

The heart of Legolas dropped at that moment, knowing his father's mind. He had to find Tauriel before the king did.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Encounter

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The encounter-**

The boat finally arrived on shore. They could not find Thorin's boat as they hoped they would. If he headed to the lonely mountain, his boat should be on shore. But it wasn't. They started to lose hope. But they did not abandon the quest. So they divided to make a reckoning of the area. They kept walking in all directions from the docking point. Dwalin found an orc lying on the floor face down and motionless. He kicked the orc to turn it around. It had a dagger embellished on its throat. Dwalin removed the dagger from the dead orc, realizing it had the ornaments of Lake Town on the hilt. "_LADS, COME OVER HERE! I FOUND SOMETHING!_" They all ran to Dwalin to see what he found. Dwalin showed the dagger to the others, "_Thorin cannot be far from here, but he must be disarmed._" The words of Dwalin made total sense. "_If this orc is here, there must be others_" said Gloin fully alarmed. "_Not really. This seems like a messenger orc. They venture far on their own by orders of their leader..."_said Tauriel knowing the hierarchy of orcs, "..._but they never travel on foot. So there must be a..._" she did not finish her sentence when Bilbo came running desperate yelling the word "_WARG!_"

The dwarves formed in the center with their backs to each other's, wielding their weapons. The warg advanced fast after Bilbo. He ran as fast as he could, eyes wide and out of breath. But the warg was faster. It charged against Bilbo, causing him to fall flat on his stomach. That's when the dwarves raised in war cries to charge against the warg with swords, axes and hammers. Kili shot it through the forehead with an arrow. It wriggled on the floor as the other dwarves finished it. "_That was close_" said Dori, panting heavily. Bofur ran to aid Bilbo, "_Are you alright, lad?_" Bilbo could not talk, the impression was too strong. Oin approached him to take his vitals, "_He's alright, only a little scared._" he helped Bilbo stand up. "_We cannot leave these corpses here. Let's burn them_" said Tauriel, knowing they are being watched and it's not wise to leave traces behind. "_Do as she says_" said Fili, assuming the position of leader in absence of Thorin.

They piled up the corpses and burned them. Tauriel noticed there was blood on the warg claws as the flames consumed it. "_If Bilbo is not bleeding, then Thorin must be wounded. There's blood on the warg's claws._" said she. So they divided to find Thorin. They spent a few hours reckoning the area. That's when Bifur heard some staggered weak moaning. Bifur mumbled some words in dwarfish, pointing behind the bushes. Dwalin ran in the direction that Bifur pointed, finding Thorin's boat. It was upside down. Dwalin pushed it out of the way and there he was; shaking with cold and weak. His clothes were misty, which means he must have spent the night drenched, and dried with his own body heat. He had hypothermia. His arm had claw scratches, but they were not deep. Fili and Kili ran to aid Dwalin bring him forth to be assisted. "_By my beard, I'm so glad we found him alive!_" said Balin extremely sentimental.

The night was falling and the way to Erebor was still a long walk on foot. They would not go far with Thorin in the conditions they found him. So Nori and Ori made a camp fire to spend the night near the bushes. Tauriel removed her elven cloak, wrapping it around Thorin to keep him warm. He would recover. All he needed was a bit of warmth and food, and he would be good as new. Bombur used the camp fire to cook for them all. Seeing as how Thorin was out of danger and being taken good care of by his fellows who took turns to watch, Tauriel realized he would be safe. So she walked away from the company for a while to watch the stars.

Kili joined her an hour later. "_Uncle is fairing well. We will be able to continue in the morning_" he said, placing his hand to her shoulder and sitting beside her. "_I brought you some walnuts, I cracked them myself._" Tauriel smiled, accepting his offer for a quick snack. "_Seems like we are lucky tonight, the stars are aligned in our favor. Look at the constellations_" she added. Kili contemplated the stars for a moment, whispering to her right after... "_Tauriel, I really haven't had the chance to tell you this; I want to thank you for everything. If I die tomorrow, I'll die a happy dwarf. I have enjoyed the privilege to love you._" Tauriel turned her face to him, "_Nonsense! Do not speak about dying. You're safe._" Kili sighed contentedly, "_Maybe I already did..._" said he with mischief, "_... because it certainly feels like starlight when I am next to you, my love. You are my Arkenstone._" His words moved her deeply. They both leaned forward to kiss. He took his time to playfully flicker and swirl his tongue around hers slowly, enjoying the moment.

He laid her on the grass before long, pinning her hands to the ground and kissing her with devotion. The night was quiet except for some rustling dry leaves. It was a windless evening. Way too suspicious. The noise could be heard closer. Tauriel broke from the kiss abruptly, rolling from under Kili with a swift and fast movement as she loaded her bow, pointing in the direction of the noise, all in the blink of an eye. Kili rolled flat on his back as Tauriel removed herself from under him, looking in the direction where she pointed her arrow. The maker of that noise stepped into the faint light and stopped there, looking at them both.

"_GANDALF!_" said Kili with a wide smile, "_I thought we lost you_" he added. "_I was delayed_" replied Gandalf seriously with deep concern. "_You know him, love?_" said Tauriel, unloading her bow and putting it away. "_Love? Am I to assume Thorin has died?_" asked Gandalf extremely puzzled about a silvan elf so far from home and warming up to a dwarf. "_Um.. yah. Not exactly dead. But let's say... um... we are not on... speaking terms._" said Kili chuckling foolishly as he flushed a deep red, his eyes cast down. "_Oh are you? I'm failing miserably to grasp why..._" said Gandalf with sarcasm, for he knows Thorin all too well, making Kili blush furthermore. "_He's over there!_" pointed Kili behind them, in the direction of the flickering flames. "_Good, because I have a very important matter to discuss with him. And I would not deem it wise to separate from the group if I were you._" winked Gandalf to Kili, who was trying to make a stern face to no avail. Gandalf smiled as he passed the lovers by.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Journey

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The journey-**

It was Thorin's nephews turn to keep watch. Tauriel contemplated the sleeping dwarf King for a while. She could see some of Kili's features in him, wondering if Kili would become something like his uncle as age progresses. She was so exhausted from the night before, she dozed shortly after. Fili looked at her, then back to Kili, who did not blink as he gazed at her, with pleasant memories in his mind from earlier in the morning. It was more than obvious the young dwarf was deeply in love. His curling smile gave him away. Fili decided it was time to have a not so serious chat with his brother...

"_You know little bro, there is differences between lads and lassies. And I owe you a serious talk about it, because it can help you bigly. Have you been given the talk of bees and pollen yet?_" Kili pushed his brother away from him, "_Oh screw you orc face! Don't you think it's a bit late for that now?_" said Kili blushing deeply. Fili cackled mockingly to his brother. "_I see now, you are just picking on me to deflect the fact that you rejected the hand of Grimalda, that lass was head over heels for you!_" said Kili, making Fili all grossed out, "_Oh rot you idiot, don't remind me! I should have never accepted that bet. You'll die a slow death for this! That thing is the most disgusting lass I have ever dated. I think Balin is younger than her. In fact, she gave me nightmares for a month_" Kili laughed heartily at Fili. "_But on a more serious note, I'm happy for you, little bro. Tauriel is your match in more ways than one..._" said Fili, "_... even if you have to step on a soap box to kiss her!_" he added, cackling with mischief.

Kili narrowed his eyes, "_You are jealous!_"

"_I'm not!_" said Fili

"_Yes you are, admit it!_" said Kili

"No, _I'm not!_" insisted Fili.

Kili wrapped his arm around Fili's neck and pressed upwards in a choking motion to rub off his knuckles back and forth against Fili's scalp in an annoying noogie, "_Say it! come on.. SAY IT!_" Fili squeaked a high pitched no. The interaction between brothers was abruptly interrupted by a heavy boot that hit Kili on the back, "_Shut it the two of you. The rest of us want to sleep!_" said Dwalin with a scary glare towards the -children-. "_Sorry_" said Fili totally ashamed, eyes cast down. "_You better!_" said Dwalin in a threatening tone, as he turned around to resume sleep.

Kili articulated a silent ouch, narrowing his eyes and arching his back. Fili covered his mouth with his hand to suppress a mocking laughter, while slapping his thigh with the other. Kili gave him the elbow to the ribs. Fili sighed, "_Truth is I miss our time together_" he whispered. "_So do I_" replied Kili, "_if uncle ever accepts my wife, we shall spend some time again._" added Kili. "_Oh screw him too and his antics. If you don't come to me, I'll go to you. We are brothers after all and no Arkenstone will change that_" responded Fili. "_Thank you_" whispered Kili with a kiddie smile. The last turn was covered by Nori and the brothers went to sleep. Kili wrapped his arms around Tauriel's waist from behind, glad for having been corresponded in this life and dozing shortly after.

The sun rose above the trees, outlining them with golden tones. It was time to pack and move on. Gandalf was the first to wake up, followed by the rest of them. As expected, Thorin seemed like himself again, "_Hurry up, all of you. Let's go home_" said he, inhaling the air that came from the Lonely Mountain and exhaling with a smile. He took the cloak that kept him warm all night, wearing it over his shoulders. All the company trailed past Thorin, as he counted them one by one. He stopped Kili with his arm, "_Not you. Both you and your elf can go back to Lake Town._"

Kili glared at him, losing all the respect he once had, "_Are we going all over this again? We traveled all the way from Lake Town together just to find you. The lot of us. And we all took turns to watch over you all night. Even her!_"

"_I said it before, I'm not traveling with elves. And it is as true now as it was then_" said Thorin.

"_Uncle, I told him it was ok for them both to come. I even welcomed her into the company. Should you need to take it out on someone, that would be me_" said Fili.

_"I am the leader of this company, not you!_" said Thorin.

"_You were nowhere to be found, and we needed direction, laddie. Fili did a great job at it, you should be proud_" said Balin.

Gandalf could not take anymore of this nonsense, "_Save me from the stupidity that reigns in the line of Durin! Have you remotely wondered where the cloak over your shoulders came from? It's Tauriel's. Have you even cared to think, out of your irrational greed for the Arkenstone, that she chose your nephew over her own race? They can't return now even if they wanted. Besides, the entire company is being hunted. There is a whole army of Orcs headed this way. Who knows how many others will follow leaded by the same greed that sickens you now. And you could not wish for a better ally!_" Gandalf and Thorin exchanged glares. "_We are all going to Erebor, or we risk losing our lives!_" added Gandalf.

Thorin looked ahead for a moment, silent as a grave. Then back at his nephews, nodding in silent approval. This would be a long walk for sure. Kili passed him by, holding hands with Tauriel and not even bothering to look back. Thorin waited for Fili to pass him by in order to put his arm around his shoulders. Fili rejected the gesture with a swift movement of his arm, "_Nah, save your pity to yourself!_" and walked side by side with his brother and new sister-in-law, away from his uncle and glaring at him with disappointment.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Agony

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The agony-**

For hours the company walked through grassy plains and rocky formations on their way to Erebor. Many of them were torn between their love for their king, and the right thing to do. It made up for a long and unbearably silent journey to the lonely mountain. Kili, known for his contagious laughter and light spirits, was feeling down and with no desire to go on. Only doing so for his brother's sake and his wife's safety, aside of the melancholic side of things; Childhood memories of adventures and stories of Erebor with which he and Fili grew up. He wanted to see it at least once, for it was the whole purpose of going out with his uncle in an adventure, so far from the place he knew as home and against the wishes of his mother, who gave him a token as a last resource for protection when she saw he was determined to go.

It is said that elves share an empathetic connection with those they love. More so if they shared the grace given to them to heal them. Tauriel could feel the sadness of her husband in her soul, making her grieve deeply. An immense sense of guilt weighed in her conscience, for she knew this family disruption was for her sake. It was so intense, it drained her energies. She dropped on her knees, unable to continue. Kili turned to her with deep concern, "_Tauriel, are you alright? Love? We are almost there, I cannot leave you here. I will not leave you behind. Please come with me!_" Her eyes were red and misty with deep exhaustion as she gazed at Kili. His calloused hands caressed her face gently, like she was made of thin glass.

Fili and the others saw the heart breaking scene before them. They all turned their sights to Thorin in silence, waiting to see what he would do. He felt the peer pressure from all directions weighting on him. Even Gandalf gave him an action demanding stare. After looking at them all, he removed the cloak from his shoulders, placed it on hers, and kept walking. Guess that's it, the most kindness that could be expected from an elf hater. The whole company watched Thorin pass them by, and then stared back at Kili and Tauriel. Some followed Thorin hesitantly with eyes cast down. Gandalf sighed, but not surprised at all of Thorin's reaction. He just expected better. Fili, Bilbo and Bofur stood to aid Tauriel. They carried her to a clearing aside of the path. Gandalf approached her, placing his hand to her forehead and closing his eyes. Tauriel gasped, exhaling slowly right after. "_Will she be fine?_" asked Kili deeply worried. "_Yes. All she needs is to breathe some air_" replied Gandalf. "_Please go on, I will join the company in a moment._" pleaded Tauriel. Gandalf nodded with concern, gathering the other dwarves and Bilbo to resume their journey. He stared at Tauriel and Kili for a moment, and then joined the group.

When they were far from hearing distance, Tauriel whispered softly to Kili, "_Please forgive me_". Kili made a disbelief gesture, "_You did nothing wrong, love. I have nothing to forgive. It's me who should ask forgiveness for exposing you to this._" said Kili, grabbing her hand and holding it close to his heart. "_I love you, Tauriel. I do. If we can survive this, I swear by my beard I will give you a decent ceremony for our union. You deserve that and more. But please, stay with me. Fight grief and stay with me!_" His eyes filled with tears of impotence, clueless of what else to do to help her. He embraced her tight, sobbing between kisses. That's when he felt an arrow point against his back, "_do not think I would not kill you, dwarf! Now remove yourself from her! Hands up where I can see them!"_ said Legolas, who has been tracking them for days.

Kili's eyes widened, pulling from Tauriel and questioning her with his eyes, both hands up in the air to each side of his head as he slowly paced back from her.

"_Are you alright?_" asked Legolas to Tauriel in elvish. She widened her eyes,

"_What are you doing? Put that arrow down, NOW!_" said Tauriel.

"_But he was assaulting you!_" replied Legolas.

"_No, he wasn't_", said Tauriel.

"_I don't understand, what's wrong with you?_" asked Legolas.

"_Then perhaps this helps you understand_" said Tauriel, unwrapping the bandage from her left hand to show him the scar. "_Now put that arrow down_."

Legolas widened his eyes, lips parted in a gesture of unpleasant surprise as he backed off from them slowly. He shook his head sideways, refusing to believe his eyes. Finally he lost his cool and tossed his bow to the floor with anger, "_Have you lost your mind? You.. you married a DWARF! How could you? How could you?_" Legolas turned his back to her, misty eyed. Kili ran to her again, embracing her tight while glaring at Legolas. "_My heart is mine to give to whom I will. You have been tracking us, why?_" asked Tauriel with demand and rising up from the ground. Legolas sighed to avoid breaking down. The woman he has secretly loved for centuries married someone else, _"Father knows you killed his spy. He thinks you have betrayed us. And he is headed towards here with the troops._" Legolas turned to her, seizing her gently by the shoulders, "_It's not safe. Please Tauriel, come with me. I can hide you!_" Kili rose from the ground, glaring at Legolas with jealously. Tauriel looked at Legolas with fear in her eyes, but keeping a serene face, "_My place is with my husband, 'Mellon'. I'll stay with him to whatever end._"

'Mellon' is the elvish word for friend. Legolas turned his back to her again, looking down, knowing what those words meant. He could not handle the thought of her dying. His heart dropped... A tear ran down his cheek. He picked it with his fingertips and looked at it as if it was something foreign to him, even when it came from him. His face grew cold and expressionless to her decision... "_Then I guess my time here is up. You know where to find me, should you change your mind._" Said Legolas with a cracked voice. He grabbed his bow and jumped skillfully into the trees, light as a feather and disappearing from sight between the branches. Tauriel saw him get lost, probably to never return. She knew his heart was broken, feeling bad for him. She turned to Kili, "_We have to warn the others._" Kili felt a big relief when he saw the other elf disappear from sight. He held hands with his wife, as they headed towards the rest of the company.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Hope

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The hope-**

Branch after branch, path after path, one rock after another, and finally the river...

Legolas stopped there to meditate on what his eyes saw, and what his ears heard directly from the lips of she who has been the object of his affection all those centuries, "_I shouldn't have listened to my father. I should have spoken her out back then. I should have stayed with her in Lake Town. I should have done so many things... I did nothing!_" He wiped a silent tear off his face and juggled with it between his fingers, until it finally dropped to the ground. "_I did nothing._" That's when the last words of Tauriel, prior to Lake Town made echo in his memory.. "_When did we allow evil to become stronger than us? It is our fight. Are we not part of this world?_" ... and he understood his beloved friend longed for more than just hiding and keeping the woodlands safe, while he did the same thing all woodland elves do... NOTHING.

What was the point of being intensively trained to become a skilled warrior, if such training would go to waste inside of a stronghold? "_No wonder she chose the dwarf. The orc hunting was but an excuse to get out of Mirkwood..._" He sighed deeply, contemplating the still waters, the trees, the birds that fled to the lonely mountain, his living surroundings... Something he has not seen for a long time, since his forest became ill with dark magic. All of a sudden, his lips curled in a smile, "_Of course, that's the answer! And it has been in front of my face for long. It's time to do something. Maybe it's too late to have her, but it's not late to fight for what I believe and give a purpose to my existence._" The young Prince of Mirkwood straightened up, walking proud again. He took a deep breath of living forest, filling his nostrils with it...

Meanwhile, the company finally arrived to their destination. They were all awestruck by the immensity of what their ancestors and some of the company members called home. A gigantic stone statue of Thorin's grandfather was the first view of Erebor that the Durin brothers had. "_It's more beautiful in person than what I imagined from the tales of childhood. It's like a dream. We are here brother, we are here finally!_" Said Fili with a wide grin and expressive eyes. Kili smiled at him lightly, looking at the ground with sadness, "_That we are. And I am sure you will be a great king when the time comes._" Kili patted his brother's shoulder twice and moved out of the way to his wife, embracing her in silence. Fili turned his sight from the mountain to look at his brother with discomfort. It made him uneasy to see his brother so down, definitely so not him.

"_It won't be long before our people join us from the blue mountains, and I look forward to it..._" said Thorin, "_... just like we saw the signs, so will they. We better enter._"

"_When you say 'we', you mean all of us, or only those you favor?_" Asked Fili on his brother's behalf. Thorin stared at Fili sternly, who stared back at him in open defiance, expecting an answer. No doubt his nephews were no longer kids. They were making their own decisions, questioning his authority and coming to their own conclusions. How to deal with them now that they have grown up? It's a stage no parent ever looks forward to, even less a surrogate one. Thorin did not answer Fili's question. He simply moved forward into the keep, "_There is plenty of rooms to choose from. We stay here. The place is lacking some commodities, but we can get them later. For now we just rest_" said Thorin, disappearing from sight deep into the hallways of Erebor right after.

The dwarves exchanged stares of insecurity. "_Very well, get in you fools!_" said Gandalf to them all, closing the doors behind them as they entered. The place, although big, felt cold and melancholic. Especially to those that lived there in the days of glory. Some of them dropped their bags and removed their foot wear. Bombur and Bifur searched all around until they found a kitchen. Bifur began to remove cobwebs here and there to reveal the pots and pans that have not been used in years. Dwalin on the other hand responded to his warrior instincts, reckoning the area for possible intruders during their absence, after Smaug was slain. Each of the ones that were there days before, during the quest for the hidden door, knew their way through the great halls of Erebor.

Gandalf guided Fili, Kili and Tauriel through the place for it was new to them, "_Here is the alcoves. This wing is full of them. Make yourselves comfortable. I will deal with your uncle later._" He was heading out when Kili stopped him, "_Gandalf, I need to speak to you. Orcs are not our only threat, we are also being hunted by woodland elves by orders of the king of Mirkwood. Uncle will not listen to me if I try to tell him._" Gandalf raised both eyebrows, "_Where did you get this information?_" Tauriel has been silent during the entire trip on foot. She finally spoke up, "_From Legolas, he has been tracking us for days_". Gandalf nodded to Tauriel. He trailed off to find Thorin and see what he was up to. Each of the brothers chose a room to occupy.

Kili closed the door of his and Tauriel's room, letting out a sigh. "_Your uncle will realize he loves you before the end_" said Tauriel without realizing the meaning of her own words, placing a hand gently on Kili's shoulder. He turned to her with a soft gaze, "_Hopefully..._" he whispered. All these internal battles of prejudices and vicious old hatred would drain the strongest willed. Kili was so emotionally broken, he could hardly hide it. However, the soft tone of his wife would make everything alright for him. It was time to get comfortable and try to forget. Kili dropped his coat and removed his boots, while Tauriel dusted off an old bed. It was better than sleeping on the road. With little effort, the place could be restored into something they could call home.

Tauriel found an antique wardrobe. When she opened the doors, a moth flew out of it. There was some bed covers yellowed with time, a small music box of silver with brooches and hair combs inside of it, and a tattered diary. Apparently this was the alcove of a maiden. She brought with her the bed covers and the music box, "_Look what I have found_" she handed the box to Kili in order to dress the bed. Kili opened the music box. He wind up the key under it, listening to the tune and recognizing it. "_My mother used to sing this to me as a lullaby_" he said, curling his lips in a smile.

He hummed the melody as his mind went back in time, when he dozed in the arms of his mother. Then he chose a hair comb from the box, made of silver and ornamented with emerald beads. He approached Tauriel, who just finished dressing the bed, and placed the comb gently on her fire hair strands while still humming the melody. "_Just beautiful, but it doesn't make you justice. You are fairer than any jewel in all of Erebor._" With that said, he placed a finger under her chin, pulling her face to his gently to kiss her. Kili brushed her lips with the tip of his tongue to part them, swirling it around hers slowly. She ran her fingers through his hair, he locked his arms around her waist. They engaged in love making before long...


	12. Chapter 12 - The Memory

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The memory-**

... slow paces echoing along the hallway that leaded to the throne room. And there it was, all by itself the proper seat of a king under the mountain. It was full of dust and cobwebs. More so in the hole that once held the Arkenstone. It was a magnificent throne all carved from one piece and ornamented with runes in dwarfish. The rustic fingers of Thorin sensed them gently, as if he touched a lover. His blue eyes studied it in total awe like it was religion. He kept his breathing low, afraid that this would be a dream that would crumble to dust, should he exhale on it. His hand moved slowly to the seating area. It was cold, like no one has been to it for years. Only then, he ventured to sit on it. The last time he saw this throne, it was his grandfather who occupied it. Thorin closed his eyes as memories of glorious days of Erebor flooded his mind, making him exhale with a smile.

In his mind, he could hear the voice of his grandfather negotiating with visitors of neighbor kingdoms, the carving echoes of the miners tools, the cheering voices of multitudes, the dropping sound of gold coins and the endless songs of the Lonely Mountain. He missed then all dearly, longing for them to return. He grew up with all that and more. Then he opened his eyes and all memories were gone. It was just him and his birth right throne. He was alone. The squeak of a gray mouse interrupted his daydreaming. THAT sound was not in his mind, so he followed it to a big wooden trunk with runes of gold along the edges. Even the hinges were made of gold. Thorin opened it; inside there was an iron crown, a sword and a ring with the royal emblem of Erebor to it. He removed the items... first, the sword, which he unsheathe as his eyes moved along the blade of it. The hilt had rubies inlaid. It was his grandfather's knighting sword. Next was the ring, which he immediately wore on his finger. It was slightly bigger than his size, his grandfather had fat fingers. And lastly he took the crown. The formal crown for the ceremonies of Erebor. After examining it with detail, he wore it on his head.

And so his destiny was sealed. It was the age of Thorin, king under the mountain. But there was no magistrate to certify it, no feast in his honor, no formal crowning ceremony like all the line of kings before him. He had to crown himself. A sense of emptiness invaded him, for all those people that made these protocols belonged to a pile of ashes in a nearby chamber. Thorin sighed, unable to shed tears. He grew cold as the years progressed, for he ran out of tears when he mourned the beheading of his grandfather and the loss of his father, who simply disappeared. No one ever saw him at all again. It was only right to believe he passed away too. Time to assume his birth right place with dignity. But still the heart of the throne was empty.

Thorin moved to the gold hoards chamber, now that it was safe to roam it. No dragon to threaten his life. He stopped abruptly on his way downstairs to the hoards chamber, when he heard the rattle of coins. Thorin unsheathe his sword and kept his guard up, silent as a grave. The sound was closer now, like someone was walking over the gold, and then it died away in the echo of that chamber. Thorin decided to move ahead, but mindfully. He heard some heavy panting close to the stairway. He gripped the hilt of his sword hard and, when he was about to charge against the intruder, a loud familiar cry of fear stopped him in mid air. It was Bilbo, arms above his head and shaking like a leaf on the wind. Thorin let out a gasp, "_Bilbo, you were this close to be dead meat. What are you doing here all by yourself?_" he said while re sheathing his sword.

Bilbo began to stutter, "_I.. I.. I was hired.. hired by your co..co..company to do my..my..my t..t..task. And I.. I ..I succeeded._" Thorin raised an eyebrow at Bilbo, "_You did? Well, explain_" he said. "_Of course. Well, here is.. is your.. your Arkenstone._" Bilbo placed his hand into his vest and extracted the shiny white stone before Thorin's very face, who gazed at it like he was dreaming. He took it from Bilbo's hand and contemplated it, misty eyed and parted lips.

He turned his back on Bilbo, ignoring him completely, for he had no room in his mind for anything else other than giving the stone its rightful place. He ran upstairs to the throne room. Bilbo followed after him, for he was not going to stay all by himself in a lonely chamber of treasure hoards. Thorin approached his grandfather's throne, blowing off the dust from the hole and removing the cobwebs. Only then he placed the Arkenstone carefully. Thorin smiled ear to ear to see the throne was whole again. He sat on it, closing his eyes and with a radiant smile. Bilbo then realized with sadness that he served his purpose, "_Thorin, does this mean I return to the shire? Thorin?_" There was no response from he who alienated himself from his surroundings to bring back all those memories of glorious Erebor. Bilbo felt ignored and left the chamber to go find the others.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Revelation

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - The revelation -**

After uninterrupted hours of quality time, Kili caressed her jawline with the back of his fingers, barely touching her fair skin. His brown eyes gleamed as he gazed into her forest green ones absentmindedly. Tauriel smiled at him, a radiant smile of a woman in love. "_How comes I became so lucky to achieve the impossible? If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up_" he whispered to her. "_It has been your words what has me entranced. I am just a lowly silvan elf. But through your eyes, I am not lowly at all. I don't need anything else, as long as I have you._" Kili's fingers followed the outline of her neck... her bare shoulder... down her arm... and finally reaching her hand to hold it close to his heart, against his bare chest, "_You'll have me for as long as I live. Mark my words love. I have it all with you._" He turned her hand and kissed her palm with gentleness, causing her to shiver. Her fingertips sensed his beard stubs. He let go of her hand to run his through her fire hair, pulling the back of her head closer to him. Their lips met with the devotion of a prayer.

The comb slipped down her hair and bounced on the bed, falling to the floor with a slight marble sound. They both turned to the direction of the sound. Tauriel stretched her arm to pick the hair comb from the floor. An emerald bead came off from it, rolling far under the wardrobe. "_Oh what a shame, this comb must be really antique and now it's missing a piece_" said Tauriel. "_I'll get it for you_" responded Kili, as he got out of bed to follow the direction of the bead. Tauriel was amused, examining his well toned anatomy with her eyes, not bad for a dwarf. The bead rolled too deep under the wardrobe, quite impossible to get it without a long enough object to reach it. So he searched inside of the wardrobe for maybe a hanger to get hold of it, when he found the tattered diary. It was dusty, so he wiped off the dust with his hand, feeling a familiar form to it; The emblem of the house of Durin was embossed on the leather cover. He brought the diary with him to bed, "_I guess there was more inside of that old wardrobe, look at this!_"

Kili opened the diary, it was all written in dwarfish. The dwarven alphabet is quite iconic and perfectly symmetrical. The pages were yellowish with time, and the edges turned an earthy dark tone. They were frail, so they had to be turned carefully to prevent them from crumbling. Tauriel felt curious, leaning her head on his shoulder to see. The first thing he saw was the hand drawn image of a dwarf maiden. The face, although very young, was oddly familiar. He kept browsing the pages, stopping by a specific paragraph that kept his attention.

Kili translated for Tauriel...

"_Dear diary, today I became of age. I wish to go to the feast of Durin's day with my maiden friends, but my father won't let me. He demands that I go with my brother instead to keep my honor protected. I don't understand what's wrong with going out with my friends. What could possibly happen inside of the palace walls? Knowing my brother as I do, I will totally miss the opportunity of having a handsome dwarf ask me for a dance. I have the feeling I will never marry. Thorin is far more strict than my father. Perhaps that's why he sends him to watch over me._"

Kili widened his eyes when he read his uncle's name in that paragraph, letting go of the diary. It fell face down on his lap, sliding until it hit the floor...

"_This was my mother's bed chambers!_" he exclaimed, totally dumbfounded and blushing a deep red.

"_Then this comb belongs to her_" said Tauriel calmly.

"_I'm afraid so. Oh, the music box... So that's where she learned the tune from_" responded Kili.

"_Seems like you have kept your promise after all, of returning to her_" said Tauriel chuckling softly, trying to make light of the situation.

"_And what a way to return, by profaning her bed_" responded Kili feeling awkward. He looked at Tauriel with the corner of his eyes, and pressing his lips to avoid laughing. She returned the same look at him. They could not resist it, bursting into laughter, for what else could they do?

"_I guess that explains why I chose this bedroom, it feels like home_" sighed Kili with a slight air of nostalgia.

"_And that's precisely what makes you adorable, your heart. You are very sentimental_" whispered Tauriel as she cuddled up with him, kissing his forehead.

"_Don't know about you, but I am hungry. Let's dress and go out. I wonder what's for dinner_" said he.

"_Agreed_" she replied.

And so they dressed. Right when they were about to leave the room, Kili turned back to pick his mother's diary from the floor and place it on the bedside table, with the music box. A slight smile drew on his lips as he thought of home, which is the blue mountains to him. With that done, he joined Tauriel out of the bedroom...


	14. Chapter 14 - The Heritage

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - The heritage -**

Kili and Tauriel walked along the corridor, amazed with the architecture of dwarves; strong and symmetric shapes very similar to their alphabet. Kili was quite clueless which path to follow to the kitchen. The place was immense and whomever did not know it could get lost easily. "_There must be a stairway here somewhere. I remember Gandalf leaded us through a stairway_" said Kili. He indeed found it before long, "_Ah here it is! We must be close._" Tauriel smiled at him deep in thought. At some point down the stairway, the path became dark. They could not see a thing. In the darkness, he sensed her delicate hands, and he held one of them...

"_I don't remember the stairway being so dark. Let's see.._" said Kili.

"_I don't like this at all_" whispered Tauriel. Her elf senses made her uneasy.

"_Come on, you are with me. What could possibly happen? There must be a light here somewhere_" replied Kili.

After walking for a short while, they found a light indeed, through a tiny opening in a door. Kili sensed it until he touched a door knob, "_I knew it! Well, here we go..._" he opened the door, quite distracted talking to Tauriel. Her eyes widened and her face became gloomy. "_... see? there is nothing to fear. We found the way to the... the..._" His natural confidence obliterated completely, when in place of a kitchen, he found a chamber full of calcined corpses, a pile of old death with expressions of terror. They were once dwarves like him. Probably looking for an exit to save their lives, and found the fires of Smaug instead. A rat was scurrying between them and there was cobwebs all over. His eyes widened, "_I think I got the wrong stairway. Nothing to see here, really._" He turned Tauriel around hastily, rushing for her to be out of that room, which somehow turned off their mood. They found again their stairway and followed it out of that filthy dungeon. Soon as they returned to their initial corridor, Tauriel placed both her arms around her belly, closing her eyes and breathing uneasy. Kili looked at her with concern,

"_I'm sorry about this, are you alright?_" said Kili.

Tauriel nodded, "_Yes, it was just the impression. I'll be fine._"

Right then, Dori found them... "_What are you doing here?_" he asked.

"_We lost our way, we were headed to the kitchen_" said Kili.

"_This place is big, without the proper guidance, you can get lost. The kitchen is this way, follow me!_" replied Dori.

Fili ran along the corridor, all euphoric like a child, looking for his brother Kili until he found him on their way to the kitchen. Fili received him with a hard and soundly pat to the back. It certainly distracted him from the earlier impression, "_Hey there, lovebird, you will not believe it! You should come and see all the things I found in my room; Tapestries with the whole family tree, old territorial maps, a hunting knife with the emblem of Durin... I even found a chess set shaped after the dwarf kingdoms! Oh brother, this is AWESOME!_" said Fili, seizing Kili by the shoulders with emotion. Tauriel contemplated them both with amusement, realizing how expressive the dwarves are in general, while her kind is colder to show emotions. Kili grinned to his brother, "_That's grand!_" he replied. "_So tell me Kili, what did you find in yours?_" asked Fili with a wide smile. Kili blushed, "_eh... I think you don't want to know..._" he shrugged.

"_There you are, lads. Just in time to join us for dinner. And for the pretty lass, I got this.._" said Bofur with a wide grin, as he handed Tauriel a big lettuce leaf. Tauriel smiled, taking the lettuce from Bofur, "_Thank you, that was so thoughtful of you._" Kili gave her an appreciation look with a curling smile and playful eyes, "_Pretty lass indeed..._" he finally responded. Nori sat by Kili with a mocking gesture, "_Oh really? Whatever happened with too thin, high cheek bones, creamy skin, not enough facial hair... So tell us Kili, any bunn in the oven yet?_" said Nori, wiggling his eyebrows. The other dwarves roared with laughter, while poor Kili turned all shades of red, "_Oh, you indiscreet scoundrel, that's none of your business!_" he replied, pushing Nori's face out of the way, as the shattering sound of silverware falling from his coat silenced all laughter. All the heads turned to Nori at the same time. "_What? just a few souvenirs. Nothing wrong with that!_" said Nori.

Right at that moment, Dwalin, Balin and Gloin arrived to join the rest of the company. "_All is clear, no intruders_" said Dwalin while dropping his axes to the center of the dining table.

"_We will be safe here tonight. Has anyone seen Thorin this evening?_" asked Balin.

"_I was wondering the same thing_" said Dwalin with his usual glare.

"_I thought Gandalf went after him_" responded Fili.

"_And Bilbo, where is Bilbo?_" asked Ori.

"_Don't look at me, I don't know!_" replied Dori.

Just as his name was said, Bilbo appeared running into the kitchen. He stopped when he finally saw the others, panting heavily, "_I have been looking for all of you_", he said.

"Are you alright, lad?" asked Bofur

"_Yes I am, please just listen. I'm trying to talk!_" responded Bilbo, losing his patience, which is not a hard thing to achieve, "_it's about Thorin..._"

"_Thorin, where is he?_" interrupts Dwalin. The rest of the dwarves began to banter as it's their usual behavior.

"_Lads! Lads! Enough! Let him talk!_" said Fili, trying to take control of the situation.

"_Thank you!_" responded Bilbo, "_I found the Arkenstone and gave it to him. He has been sitting at the throne since then, all by himself. Oh and he is not listening to anyone..._"

They all rose from their seats at the same time, passing Bilbo by, like a cattle stampede, stomping on their way to the throne room. As usual, Bilbo was left behind with his index finger in the air and taking a breath to speak. This time, Tauriel kept him company. "_I am starting to get annoyed with this blatant disrespect! They at least owe me the courtesy of listening!_" said Bilbo, making things look worse than they are. "_They are dwarves, my friend. I am sure they do not mean any disrespect. They are just one track minded. I am learning a lot about their culture. Come, let's see this throne room you speak of. I have never been to it, would you show me around?_" said Tauriel.

Bilbo smiled at her, "_of course, it is this way m'lady!_" On their way to the throne room, Bilbo established some conversation, glad for finding someone that listens at last... "_I cannot help to wonder what did you see in Thorin's nephew_" Tauriel smiled at Bilbo, "_It's like asking the forces of nature their purpose. But I can tell you the first thing I noticed about him is that he is tall for a dwarf. I have learned many lessons, and one of them is that appearances can be deceitful..._" The echo of their voices died away as they disappeared from the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Transition

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The transition -**

One arm resting on the throne arm with the hilt of his grandfather's sword tightly held in his right hand. The left one stroking his chin, elbow to the throne arm. On that hand, the ring of his grandfather, strangely adjusted to his finger. But it wasn't a manual adjustment. The stern gaze of those intense blue eyes, fixed to the only entrance. And the iron crown on his head. In his mind, songs of praises to one of the most powerful kingdoms of middle earth back in the day; Erebor. Above his head, the shiny treasure that meant his right to rule was divine; The Arkenstone. Above the throne, a tapestry of the line of Durin. And before the throne, like eight feet from it, a horizontal line deeply carved in the tiles in an angry way. A king under the mountain. Who would dare question it? A king indeed, but just that. The place felt cold. Silence was so deep, a pin would echo if dropped. The only sound could be his breathing, or maybe his heartbeats. Thorin was alone and has been for hours.

His thoughts were interrupted by echoes of stomping boots from his company members, who came to join him as soon as they knew. Thorin stopped rubbing his chin and became alert, not removing his eyes from the only entrance. "_Thorin?_" exclaimed Dwalin, as he was the first to enter the throne chamber, followed closely by the rest of the company. They all advanced along that hallway to the throne, stopping only when they saw the Arkenstone, shiny and white inlaid where it belonged. The prismatic colors swirled inside of it like magic, the very heart of the mountain made stone. They all stared in awe; some remembering, others never having seen a stone of such beauty in their entire lives before. They paced slowly to the throne, like in a solemn procession, only stopped by Thorin's sword in a menacing way when they were about to pass the horizontal line carved on the tiles.

Dwalin lifted both his arms in the air, arching his abdomen backwards in a spontaneous reaction of defense, "_What the... What's wrong with you?_" he said. Balin, who was close beside him, stared at Thorin questioningly. That's when he noticed the rough line on the tiles, one he did not remember being there before. Balin then looked at Thorin's sword; it was blunt and damaged, tile crumbs all along the ruined edge and even some adhered all over the sweat of his forearm. Thorin was not quite himself. At least not the one they knew. "_Do not give one step further. This is the throne of my grandfather, of my father after him, and it is my duty to make sure the Arkenstone is not stolen again. I am the rightful heir, and even if I am alone on this task, I will die to protect her!_" said Thorin with authority.

They all widened their eyes, "_Have you gone mad, uncle?_" said Fili.

"_Laddie, we are not here to steal the Arkenstone. You should know that. We are your company_" said Balin.

"_I am not so sure anymore. All of you have sided with the enemy. I am alone!_" said Thorin, totally convinced of his own words.

He was still speaking when Bilbo entered accompanied with Tauriel. Thorin began to yell some words in another speech. But it wasn't dwarfish. Gandalf entered only seconds after Tauriel, "_I have heard that speech before, not by you!_" said Gandalf. The rest of the company made way for him, realizing this was beyond their capabilities to handle. Gandalf approached the line angrily carved on the tiles. Thorin clenched his teeth, wrinkling his nose in a fierce warrior gesture, lifting his blunt sword above his right shoulder, pointing forward, to charge against Gandalf. The rest of the company were dumbfounded, unable to understand why Thorin was acting that way. It was totally irrational. Gandalf began to chant some ancient speech as Thorin got closer, and hit his staff on the tiles once, creating an aura of light all around him that exploded suddenly, causing Thorin to fall flat on his back three feet back from the line. The blunt sword flew in the air, getting stuck in the tapestry above the throne.

Thorin shook his head as if struck by lightning, being brought back to his senses. He lifted his back from the floor and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. That's when Gandalf noticed the missing ring of power was on his finger, one of seven that were delivered to the dwarf lords. A loud cackle in black speech was heard in that chamber again, but it did not come from Thorin this time. A shadow was rising from the ring in the form of black smoke. "_The Necromancer!_" exclaimed Gandalf. "_NO! There is only one king in Erebor! The Arkenstone is MINE!_" yelled Thorin, struggling to remove the ring from his finger. It met resistance. With a loud scream, he yanked it off sending it to fly in the air. It hit the tiled floor with a heavy thud. The image of Sauron's fire eye flashed in Bilbo's mind, making him lift his arms to shield his head from that vision. Bilbo fell flat on his rear.

The ring flashed twice and turned off completely. Gandalf took the dwarf ring from the floor, pondering it completely out of plausible explanations, "_These rings do not have power of their own. They only answer to the one ring, which has been lost for centuries. This is very strange._" said Gandalf, unable to understand. Thorin panted heavily on the floor, and fainted shortly after. Fili and Kili ran to lift their uncle from the floor, followed up by Dwalin. They took him out of that chamber, while Gandalf remained there deep in thoughts and pacing the room to and fro impatiently.

Thorin was taken to a bedroom upstairs in the alcoves wing of the keep. Oin and Gloin rushed to find some water. Tauriel followed them to an old lever faucet near a well. They pumped water from it, which surprisingly still worked. The rest of the dwarves crowded all around the bed where Thorin was placed, with faces of worry. Shortly after, Oin, Gloin and Tauriel arrived with the water and some cloth strips. "_Move lads, let me do my work_" said Oin. Thorin was being well attended. There was no doubt they all loved their king. Even his nephews, who lost some respect for him as of late, loved him dearly.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Alert

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - The alert -**

Oin drenched the cloth strips in the water, wringing them with his hands to remove tile crumbs from Thorin's skin, as well as keeping him cool. Those particles were all over him. Fili and Kili helped remove his boots, coat and shirt to make the unconscious king comfortable, while Oin worked his medicine remedies on him. Everybody watched with concern. Tauriel observed the scene a little apart from the group. But more than watching the unconscious dwarf and wondering how long would it take him to wake, it was to her the interaction of his kin what moved her. How each of them cared genuinely, even when he acted poorly towards some of them. Particularly towards her husband. And there he was, the most concerned of them all. The call of the bloodline was a strong bond between these dwarves. They might be loud, manner lacking at some point, and somehow disrespectful. But when they cared for someone, they did it wholeheartedly. That's something Tauriel never experienced with her kind, at least not as openly as dwarves did. And she saw the beauty of their kind. What made her fall in love with Kili was but a default in them all. Passion ran through their veins in more ways than one.

Meanwhile, on that throne room, Gandalf kept pacing impatiently, unable to think clearly... "_How could this be, this makes no sense at all..._" he thought, wondering the mystery of the power ring still. Suddenly he heard his name. But there was nobody in the room. The voice came from his mind. The soothing deep voice of a lady, "_Mithrandir... Mithrandir..._" He looked back and there she was... Long and delicate form dressed in white robes of a sheer fabric; floor length blonde curls; soft blue eyes; her body outlined with glow, like an ethereal image. It was Lady Galadriel of Lorien. Her lips did not move. Her face was serene while her eyes said it all. They were full of fear...

"_Mithrandir, Erebor is in danger..._" she kept saying, "..._The enemy's forces are growing in number and strength. Tomorrow by nightfall the dark armies will surround the mountain. I fear for you all. I have sent for help from Elrond's troops. The dwarves from the blue mountain have been moving now for days towards Erebor. They should be there too. But the enemy outnumbers still._" She came closer to Gandalf, reaching her ethereal fingers to caress his face slowly. She closed her eyes, placing her forehead against his as a blinding light invaded the chamber, "_For the grace that has been given me, protect our people. Keep them safe from evil..._" The blinding light dissipated and Lady Galadriel was gone. Gandalf opened his eyes abruptly, rushing for the dwarves to warn them...

Thorin opened his eyes slowly. His vision was clouded until he could make out the outline of his people. The first two faces he recognized were Fili and Kili, who stood there holding his hands all the time. He smiled, responding with an exhausted voice, "_my lads_" Thorin wrapped his arms around their necks, bringing them closer to him in a warm embrace. All of his company surrounded his bed except for Tauriel, who smiled from afar, but feeling sad as well. A slight sting felt in her belly, causing her to caress it absentmindedly for easing.

At that moment, Gandalf made his way hastily into the room, "_Pardon my interruption of family affairs, but the dark troops will be swarming around us tomorrow by nightfall. We have a lot to do_" said he with a no nonsense tone, making his way out of that bedroom, when Tauriel grabbed him by the arm, "_Is there anything at all I can do to help the cause? I am a skilled archer. I could be useful_" she whispered, knowing Thorin would probably oppose. Gandalf stared at her for a moment, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the room, "_Tauriel, your skill is a gift and I am sure you can help a lot. But for now, just lock yourself in the keep and stay safe. Kili needs you_" he said, without giving much detail of what he knew of her, disappearing shortly after from sight along the corridors and down stairs. Her elf senses were highly disturbed with those words. The dwarves and Bilbo trailed past her after Gandalf. Thorin was last to leave the room, giving Tauriel a silent stern gaze on his way out. Anxiety was consuming her, knowing not only Orcs were coming, but also the troops of Thranduil. With no more to say, she retired to her bedroom to distract her mind from the danger ahead.

Thorin reached Gandalf finally, "_This is suicide, and you know it. It's just the 13 of us, the halfling and you. And... well, the elf. How do you suppose we even dare face a huge dark ARMY? Chances to survive this are null!_" he whispered, not wanting to alarm the others. "_The dwarves from the blue mountain have been walking for days now. They should be here before long. And we have reinforcements from Rivendell_" said Gandalf. Thorin gave him the stern look of discomfort. "_And before you say anything, they were sent by Lady Galadriel herself to aid us. Be grateful that I keep alliances on your side. You would be dead by now otherwise!_" added Gandalf. To those words, Thorin dared say nothing, for deep inside he knew Gandalf was right even if he would never admit to it.

The rest of the dwarves began to gather as many weapons as they could muster, even from corpses, and anything that could remotely be used as sharp objects for defense. Kitchen knives, gardening tools, even some objects from the gold hoards... anything was good enough. Bilbo stood behind for a moment to extract something from his pocket, the ONE ring. He stared at it, deep in thought.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Resignation

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - The resignation -**

The gathering of objects, weapons, tools, armors, and anything that could serve for defense was an extensive one. The company was exhausted and Gandalf sent them to rest in order to save as many energies as they could muster. Kili finally made it back to his room. He had been trying to stay strong since his uncle embraced him tight. But truth was the devastating news had him severely stressed and losing faith. He closed the door and turned around to a neatly clean room; no cobwebs; no dust... everything in perfect order. But his wife was not there. He walked a little further from the old wardrobe and saw a small area covered with sheer drape screens of translucent color. He pulled the drapes to the side, revealing a wooden tub. Tauriel was inside, naked like the day she was born and wrapping her arms around her knees. She turned her head to see Kili, "_I needed some relaxation, and nothing better than water for that_" she said. "_I also see you have been busy..._" responded Kili, "_...the room is spotless_". She caressed his face gently, "_It helped me distract_" she replied with a sad whisper. She knew orcs were high in number. But what worried her most was Thranduil's elves, each as skilled as herself and ruthless.

"_I can't deny I'm afraid. But it's not death I fear. What I fear is not being able to return to you. I love you, Tauriel. Somehow I feel I have not said it enough_" he said. "_Come and join me, let's relax together_" she said softly. Kili nodded, removing his boots as Tauriel began to untie his tunic. Her hands were trembling. He noticed it, and took one of them gently on his to kiss her palm, when he realized all of her fingernails were bitten, the clear sign that she was just as frightened. His brown eyes fixed on hers, "_I'm not quite certain we will survive this..._" his lips were silenced by her fingertips, "_This evening the outside world does not exist. It's just the two of us. Just that_" said she almost pleading. He understood perfectly what she meant. So he got rid of all his garments to join her in the tub.

Kili closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as she poured some water all over his hair. It was refreshing to him how her healing hands managed to wash all tensions away as the water poured down. Her fingertips detangled his hair gently. She kept pouring water all over him, using her other hand to wipe off the dirt from his skin. All of a sudden, the streaming stopped. Her arms embraced him from behind as she leaned her head against his back, exhaling softly. He placed his hands over hers, misty eyed. He turned around to find out she was crying. So he wiped her tears and kissed her gently, gasping between kisses, "_I'm entirely yours for as long as I live, my angel._" She broke from the kiss, resting her forehead on his, "_and how long will that be?_" asked she with an exhaled whisper before crumbling, not normal for an elf to lose control of emotions like that. "_I don't know. But if all we have is tonight, then let's make the best of it_" he said. She nodded to his words. They left the tub, helping each other dry and moving to bed, where they kissed with devotion.

Her skin felt softer than before to his touch, he did not remember it that way. He could not help but notice how the slightest contact of his skin on hers made her gasp. Tauriel was extremely sensitive in more ways than one. At some point he began to worry, thinking she was getting ill. Her skin was paler than usual. So he pulled the covers over them both to keep her warm, locking her into his strong arms. She took his face between her icy cold hands, with wrinkled fingertips, to kiss him. Who knows how long she spent in that water. His warm tongue flickering and swirling around hers, his palms to the bed as he was on top, she ran her fingers through his wet hair soothingly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her hands above her head on the bed. Before long he was taking her, delaying the moment. No rush, it was just the two of them. He took his time to love her and warm her up from inside out. She squirmed under him. Kili gasped her name with each stroke of his, causing her to moan softly.

He began to speed up his rhythm, water drops falling from his hair and mingling with her tears. Fear invaded him all of a sudden. Fear of not being able to keep his word to both his mother and his wife. He shut his eyes to concentrate on what he was doing, feeling so close to releasing. He shook his head to remove those thoughts, for they were not doing him any good in the present... situation. He pulled her closer to him, digging his fingertips on her spine. She let out a loud gasp, it felt slightly painful to her. He clenched his teeth, letting out hot breath over her shoulder, but all was in vain. Stamina abandoned him. Kili sighed helplessly unable to finish it, making him feel like a failure. "_I'm sorry_" he whispered to her, misty eyed and cracking voice, embracing her tight, caressing her spine gently where he dug his fingertips. He was an emotional mess.

"_Just stay with me, just that_" pleaded Tauriel between sobs. He laid on bed beside her, eyes closed, his forehead to hers and panting heavily under the covers. Her hand caressed his beard stubs with tenderness, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. "_I love you, Kili_" she whispered. "_I love you too_" he replied, lying flat on his back to lean her head against his hairy chest, curling his fingers around her fire hair and kissing her forehead. She dozed before long. Her slumber breathing felt warm against his chest, making up for a pleasant feeling. He could not sleep all night, staring at the ceiling and trying to stay strong for her, when he was all crumbled inside. The hours passed unbearably slow, and yet he did not want the night to end. Kili hoped for time to stop right there, so he could stay with her.

That's when he turned his head to the bedside table and saw his mother's music box. He took it carefully to not wake his lovely wife with abrupt movements. Kili wind it up and returned it to where it was, leaving the lid open. The soothing melody calmed him down a bit. He began to hum it softly until he dozed off...


	18. Chapter 18 - The Assembly

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - The assembly -**

Gandalf was first to wake up, as usual. Anyone would wonder if he sleeps at all. Although rumors have it that he sleeps with his eyes open. Either way, he thought nice to be greeted by sunlight, for the walls of the keep felt at some point dark and cold and he needed some motivation. On his way through the rock formations beside the huge face of Thror's statue, he saw a swallow smacking a nut against the wall to open it. The view made him smile, for he saw it as a sign of hope. The little swallow flew away, giving up its nut. Gandalf saw a boulder where the swallow was, approaching to sit on it and smoke his pipe to free up stress. Some ferns hung from the wall, and to one of them, a monarch butterfly was stretching her wings while tiptoeing along the ferns. Gandalf caught her skillfully, bringing her close to his lips to whisper some ancient language before letting her go. He was enjoying the calm before the storm.

Shortly after, Bilbo joined in with the same need for some fresh air, relieved for finding Gandalf there, "_Thank goodness you are here. I really could not sleep. I kept having nightmares of an enormous fire eye that glared at me._" said Bilbo. Gandalf stopped smoking to stare at him, rising his eyebrows. "_Gandalf, I am not a hero. I am not even brave or anything alike. Why did you insist in bringing me to this quest?_" he added. "_Because even the smallest deed can change the course of the future_" responded Gandalf to Bilbo's doubt, trying to project calm but highly disturbed by his nightmare.

Bilbo looked away, more confused by Gandalf's answer than by his actual doubt. That's when he saw a multitude approaching the skirts of the lonely mountain. They did not look hostile, not even hasty. They moved slowly, like a long peregrination from far away, singing along. As they got closer, the song of the Misty Mountain could be recognized, with added stanzas of triumph that described the slain of the dragon. The multitude was huge. Gandalf smiled widely, while Bilbo looked puzzled, "_What, what is that? Gandalf?_" he said. "_That, my dear Bilbo, is a crowd of dwarves that return home_" responded Gandalf while smoking his pipe again.

Bilbo ran funny with his bunny-hop-like steps into the keep. But he returned to lift his head and have a better view of the crowd, and then back again indoors. He looked confused for a moment. And along he corridor he ran, knocking on each bedroom door. The first to open was Ori, still rubbing his eyes, "_what's going on?_" asked Ori. "_The, the dwarves from the blue mountain. That's what's going on. They are HERE!_" replied Bilbo, all hasty and euphoric. He kept knocking on doors along the alcoves wing. Dwalin rushed out of his room, adjusting his breeches with a glare. Fili came out of his bedroom throwing a tunic over his arms and looking to both sides, seeing as how each of his fellows were out. Bifur began to curse in dwarfish while Bombur struggled to get past the door, like he gained some more weight overnight. Oin, Gloin and Balin were out already.

"_What is all this fuss about?_" asked Dori.

"_No idea_" responded Nori.

"_Well, Bilbo seems happy. Can't be bad, lads_" assured Bofur.

"_There better be an explanation for so much noise!_" said Thorin, wearing his coat, when he heard the song of the Misty Mountain by a multitude. His face changed from annoyed to happy, as a wide smile drew on his lips. He rushed out of the keep to where Gandalf was, contemplating the huge crowd, as tears of joy rolled down his face. There was no time to waste. Thorin rushed down stairs, followed by the majority of his company, to open the doors for the sons and daughters of Erebor that returned home...

The music box stopped. It needed more winding. Tauriel curled up to Kili, seeking his warmth and breathing on his chest, which heaved up and down, as he slept peacefully. His fingers all tangled into his wife's red hair when their slumber was abruptly interrupted by hasty knocks on the door. Kili woke up all cranky, yawning and stretching. His eyes adjusting to daylight still as he opened the door slightly. "_What's the matter?_" he said with a lazy voice and highly annoyed. He had bedroom hair and didn't even bother to dress. Bilbo turned all shades of red, looking away, "_Um, you might want to hurry up. A multitude of your kin has, has arrived. All others are, are down receiving them.._" Bilbo did not finish when Kili interrupted him, "_Aye, tell uncle I'll be down in a moment_" he replied to Bilbo and closed the door. He was about to return to bed when Bilbo's words finally made it through his brain. Kili widened his eyes and rushed for the door again, "_what did you say, Bilbo?_" he asked fully awake now. Bilbo rolled his eyes and sighed as he had to repeat himself, "_Your kin, the dwarves from the blue mountain! They are all here! Everybody else is downstairs but you. So hurry up!_" he said. "_Oh ok, thank you Bilbo. I'll be out in a moment!_"

Kili closed the door again and rushed for Tauriel, "_Love, wake up. My people are all here. We have to hurry up, quick!_" She sat on bed, still half asleep. Her elf senses were partially numb. He brought her things to help her dress. "_It's ok, I can do it love_" she said softly. Before long, she was fully dressed except for her leather corset, which she chose not to wear because it made her pressure. Kili on the other hand, was still jumping in his trousers to adjust them. He stuffed his feet into the boots and grabbed the first shirt he found, wearing it on the go as they rushed out of the bedroom and downstairs to face a full house of dwarves crowding the main halls of the keep. Loud murmurings and laughter echoed all over the place that was silent as a grave the day before. Tauriel's hair was messy, which was quite convenient, for it hid her pointy ears. Kili held hands with her shamelessly, rushing through the crowd to join his brother and the others.

Dwarves were still entering the keep, when a horn was blown in the distance, it was an entire army of elves from Rivendell on horses. Gandalf received them. Thorin joined almost immediately. "_We meet again_" said Lord Elrond to Thorin, who dared not say a word of insult this time, "_that we do_" was his small talk response. Gandalf intervened, "_Do we expect anyone else?_" Lord Elrond nodded, "_Yes indeed, some allies from the race of men. They should be here briefly._" Gandalf gave Thorin the 'you were saying?' look. He felt awkward, swallowing his pride. After all the proper introductions were made, every dwarf male that could wield any kind of weapon was summoned for the battle, while the females were ordered to lock up for their safety. Elrond pulled Gandalf apart speaking in elvish, "_The enemy troops outnumber us. I saw them on my way to here. How many strongs do we have?_" Gandalf thought for a moment, "_We still await the dwarves from the Iron Hills. And another army that I personally summoned. They should arrive by nightfall_" he said. "_That makes up for a decent number to give them a good fight at least."_ said Elrond._ "Yes, that's what I expect"_replied Gandalf a bit tense...


	19. Chapter 19 - The Battle

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - The battle -**

Each time, a new horn would blow in the distance. This time it was the troops from the iron hills that came to reinforce Thorin. Also a multitude of men from Lake Town joined in. Gondor and Rohan answered as well. Thorin took a moment to choose a thin breast plate from the pile. He approached Tauriel and, with no words at all other than just a stern gaze, he handed it to her. Tauriel was surprised, "_does this mean we make peace?_" she smiled at him. "_Don't get used to it, you are still an elf!_" replied Thorin coldly as he turned to take his place. Kili ran and glomped his uncle tight with a wide smile, "Thank you Uncle, y_ou're the best!_" Thorin was annoyed with the kiddie reaction of his nephew. But he softened a bit to hug him back. Who knows this could be the last time. "_Everybody be ready, this will be a big battle. I cannot guarantee we'll win. But we will give them a good fight!_" said Gandalf. Everybody cried out a loud 'AYE', brandishing their fists in the air. Ori raised his slingshot. Dori snatched it from his hand and dropped it to the floor. "_Hey, that's not nice!_" said Ori. "_You will not make much harm with that crap. Man up and use this sword_" said Dori.

Kili helped his wife wear the breast plate. Even all geared up for battle, he looked so adorable like a miniature knight. Fili approached them both to fist shake with Kili and fuse in an embrace, "_This is the day we make history, bro!_" said Fili smiling. "_Yes, we kick some arse, and make uncle proud!_" responded Kili. "_To Erebor!_" said them both in unison. Kili turned to Tauriel, interlacing his fingers with hers gently, "_to whatever end, my love!_" She nodded, "_to whatever end, indeed_". Thorin interrupted, "_Lads, start to line up and be ready." _They all trailed past Gandalf who stopped Tauriel abruptly, "_I am afraid you cannot join us this time_" he was dead serious.

"_But Gandalf, she is one of our best assets!_" said Kili.

"_Gandalf, what's wrong?_" asked Thorin, wondering why all of a sudden, the elf that was crammed to him was being denied.

"_I don't have time for explanations, she stays!_" insisted Gandalf a bit annoyed.

Tauriel was indignant, "_Am I not part of this world? This is as much my fight as it is theirs! Why am I made to stay?_"

Gandalf was infuriated, "_BECAUSE YOU ARE WITH CHILD!_" he yelled.

There was an awkward silence. Thorin widened his eyes as he thought of a half elf heir. The news left Kili dumbfounded, narrowing his eyes and dropping his jaw in disbelief. Kili turned to her, "_Why didn't you tell me?_" he said all misty eyed. "_I did not know_" whispered Tauriel astonished. Kili smiled with tears in his eyes, "_Did you hear that, lads? I'll be a father!_" Exclaimed Kili, laughing nervously. He still could not believe his own words, running to Tauriel to embrace her belly as if his life depended on it, kissing it repeatedly.

Fili placed his hand to Kili's shoulder, "_Time to go, bro._" and pointed to Thorin ahead.

Kili turned to Thorin, "_Just a brief moment, please_"

"_Two minutes_" said Thorin, unable to leave him behind. Kili handed his rune stone to Tauriel, "_if I don't make it back, please give this to my mother._"

Tears ran down her face as she looked at the rune stone and back into Kili's brown eyes. He wrapped his arms around her neck, lowering her to his height and devouring her lips with desperate and shameless passion. Their kiss seemed endless, but somehow not long enough. Sadly, time was up and he had to go join the others. So he broke from the kiss regretfully, caressing the tips of her fire hair as he slipped away. Thorin was moved with the heart breaking scene. He wrapped his arm around Kili's shoulders on their way out. Kili looked back over his uncle's arm and shouted for all to hear, "_I LOVE YOU TAURIEL! I LOVE YOU!_" Tauriel watched them disappear in a sea of helmets. She fell on her knees and pressed the rune stone against her chest as she crumbled with regretful tears. Too much to digest at once...

The armies began to line up, they made a prayer of sorts for courage and strength, each to their respective deities, and so they assumed their positions; archers, infantry, swordsmen, axe men... elves, dwarves and men became one. The night fell over them and their first alert of orcs was the cry of wargs. The enemy troops advanced towards them ruthlessly. Archers, strategically positioned along walls, barricades and stones, began to shoot their arrows at the signal of their respective leaders. The war cries of dwarves were heard, as they charged against orcs on foot with their swords and axes. The clashing of sword against sword made echo at the skirts of the lonely mountain. A splash of blood flew with each swift movement of elven swords. Before long, the grounds of Erebor were all splattered and stained with red from both friends and foes. But they fought with courage. Heads, limbs, torsos.. they were all scattered along the rock fields. It was a long night. Even Bilbo used his sword, which was glowing blue. Quite useful, for it illuminated the path during the darkness of the night.

And there he was... Azog on his white warg, with his prosthetic arm and atop of a rock. He had one fixed target, Thorin's head. The company of Oakenshield kept charging against orcs, killing everything dark on their passing. Thorin turned to shout orders, when he saw Azog. His blue eyes filled with hatred, as he sized up the white orc, who grinned wickedly baring his sharp teeth and speaking in black speech something along the lines of "_we meet again, son of Thrain_". Thorin glared at him with hatred, "_AZOOOOG!_" he yelled. The white warg ran towards Thorin, who waited wielding his sword. When he was close enough, Thorin dodged the attack and swung his sword low enough to severe the front paws of the warg. With a loud yelp, the warg slid at high speed, bumping its head against a rock. Azog lost balance and fell from his mount. Dwalin finished the warg with his heavy hammer until its inner beings sprayed all over the floor. No longer Thorin was in disadvantage, it was just the two of them now. Azog was angry. He wielded his chain mace on his remaining hand. He cracked it once and the heavy ball bounced. He began to swing it in the air, releasing it suddenly with a heavy thud. Every time the spiked ball hit the ground, particles of dirt flew about. Thorin kept dodging the attack and shielding from it...

Bolg, another orc, had Thorin targeted with his bow. Right when he was about to shoot, a knife came flying out of nowhere, deviating the arrow. It was Legolas, "_We have pending business, filthy orc!_" Bolg was very angry, engaging with Legolas in a raging battle. Legolas, kept jumping, light as a feather and giving Bolg a new cut each time he landed. Legolas was practically toying with him...

While everybody was heavily engaged in battle, some orcs appeared with ladders to climb the walls. Archers took care of them and, although they took most of them down, a few broke in, terrorizing the women and children. Tauriel had enough of waiting for a miracle to happen and took the law in her hands. She grabbed her bow and arrows, and her knives and began killing those orcs that were bold enough to break in. Blood sprayed all over the walls until she took the last orc down. Right then, another horn blew in the distance. Her eyes widened. She recognized the sound. It was the troops of Thranduil. "_Oh no, Kili!_" she thought with terror...


	20. Chapter 20 - The Starlight

**Interlaced (a Kiliel alternate story)**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - The starlight -**

They fought all night, it seemed endless. They were heavily exhausted. Fili and Kili were back to back, all sprayed with blood from their foes and heaving up and down totally out of breath. "_It's almost over, bro. It's almost over!_" Exhaled Fili exhaustively. "_When this is over... I'll say hello to Grimelda for you!_" replied Kili, equally exhausted and laughing mockingly. Truth is he was tense, and joking was his way to free up some stress. "_Yes, but we still have a thousand to defeat. On your feet bro!_" said Fili, encouraging his brother to keep fighting...

Some random dwarves began to fall, prey of elven arrows. Gandalf noticed it and looked up on the hills to see Thranduil's troops. He got hold of his mount, Shadowfax, and rode as quick as he could towards the Mirkwood king. "_Stop it, you fools!_" yelled Gandalf, who began to pronounce some ancient language as an aura of light formed around him. Gandalf charged against Thranduil with his staff. When the barrier of light collided with the elven king, he was sent flying out of his elk at about eight feet from distance, banging his head against a rock when he fell. The crown shattered and he lost consciousness. The bursting of the light aura took down some elves that were close to its perimeter. The remaining ones were leaderless. Gandalf ordered them to defeat orcs instead. And so they joined with the troops of Lord Elrond...

"_I.. smell.. fear. You cannot defeat me, son of Thrain!_" said Azog in black speech while waving his chain mace in the air and swinging it against Thorin, who arched his back to dodge the attack. The spiked ball passed by Thorin's face at a hair of distance, giving him a scratch to the chin. It smashed against a rock, sending particles to fly all over. Thorin took advantage of the few minutes of grace to charge against Azog with his sword and swinging it high towards the orc's head. He severed an ear, the blood sprayed the dwarf king across the face. Azog grunted loudly. It only managed to make him angrier. With his prosthetic pitch fork, he grabbed Thorin by the jaw, lifting him in the air. Thorin's blue eyes watered as he struggled to breathe, his face turned red, his hand grabbing the prosthetic pitch fork with which he was being lifted slowly, until his eyes met Azog's face to face, who bared his sharp teeth with anger, "_Now.. son of Thrain.. you die!_"

The moment of evil bliss was ruined by an arrow to Azog's back causing him to grunt, "_DROP HIM!_" shouted Kili. The pale orc turned around. "_I SAID... drop him!_" insisted Kili. Azog was infuriated, tossing Thorin to the ground and waving his chain mace to charge against Kili. The moment was perfect, one shot between the eyes and it was over. But he reached to his arrows pocket to realize he ran out of them. His eyes widened when he saw the spiked ball headed towards him. Kili jumped out of the way by only inches from being squashed like a bug. Time to wield his sword, which left him in disadvantage because he needed closeness to do some damage. Thorin rose from the ground to witness with terror how his old enemy was now fighting his youngest nephew, "_Kili, NO!_" The young dwarf tried the same move his uncle did earlier to charge against Azog. Never has Kili been seen so fierce as he was now. He tried to aim at the orc's belly. Right then, Azog swung his chain mace. The spiked ball was headed towards Kili's head. Thorin jumped to push Kili out of the way, when the mace hit him on the back, breaking his spine in two and a few ribs with the blow. Thorin fell to the ground like a ragged doll, struggling to breathe. "_NOOO!_" yelled Kili. His brother saw the move from a distance, "_UNCLE!_" he yelled, and came running to aid Kili. They both were full of fear, but they stepped in front of their heavily wounded uncle to defend him against Azog, both wielding their swords tight.

Right when Azog was about to charge against the brothers, a deafening cry echoed in the air... it was the fifth army. An eagle landed at high speed towards the pale orc, grabbing him with its claws and flying high with him. Azog was dropped from that height, waving his arms and legs, and crashing his head against a rock upon falling. His brains were scattered all over the place. Soon enough, the skies were invaded by eagles, taking orcs and wargs at will. The dark troops began to retire. The other armies took the remaining orcs down. They won the war.

Both brothers turned to Thorin, each taking a hand of his as he convulsed on the ground, "_Uncle please resist. I will send for help. Stay with us!_" said Kili with tears in his eyes. "_He wants to say something, let him talk bro_" responded Fili, equally devastated. Thorin was shivering and growing cold, "_Fili, the affairs.. of the crown.. belong.. to you now. Make.. the best.. of them_" said Thorin, exhaling each word with difficulty. "_Kili, forgive me.. for.. wronging you.. forgive me!_" Kili began to sob, "_I forgave you already, uncle. Please don't leave us, please!_" Fili patted Kili's back in a gesture of comfort. He knew there's not much they could do. "_I.. have lived.. to see.. Erebor.. free..._" Those were the last words of Thorin, expiring right after. Kili broke down in loud lament, "_NO! NO! NO!_". Fili reached out for his brother, embracing him tight. He has been holding his despair to stay strong for Kili, but he could not hold it any longer. They both sobbed, holding each other tight...

Tauriel has been running for hours around the battle field. She managed to escape the keep, unable to stay there doing nothing while her husband was out there fighting orcs. She was a silvan elf to the core, less wise and more dangerous. "_KILI!_" she yelled, while taking orcs down on her way. There was not much to take down currently, other than maybe remnants. She finally found him embracing his brother. Her face was one of deep shock...

"_Fili, this is no time to joke. You are weighting too much. Fili? FILI!_" The hand with which Kili was holding his brother tight stained with fresh blood. His body slipped down Kili's until it fell flat on his stomach, cold and pale. He had two arrows on the back. Kili saw his brother with horror, dead before his very eyes. His expression was a terrifying one. He looked to the direction where the arrows must have come from and suddenly, his eyes widened. His lower lip quivered and he began to breathe slowly.

"_KILI! NO!_" yelled Tauriel, taking down the orc that killed Fili; some wretch without legs that was still causing mayhem. She ran to Kili immediately after, right in time to hold him before his back would grace the ground. He caressed her face, staining it with blood from his brother, then interlacing his fingers with hers, as she trembled with tears streaming down her face non stop...

Thranduil woke up, shaking his head and rising from the ground. He was practically dragging himself as he walked. The illusion that kept him beautiful was no more, revealing the horrible old deformation on the left side of his face, showing him for what he truly was inside and out. He saw Tauriel at a distance and smiled, a wicked smile. He shoot an arrow, tilting his head to one side for a moment. Then a big grin of evil satisfaction drew on his lips. But his happiness did not last long as it was interrupted by the cry of an eagle that grabbed him and flew high in the air with him, releasing him shortly after. Thranduil fell.. and fell.. and fell.. but he was long gone before his body crashed against a rock.

A blinding light took over the place, clearing enough to only show Tauriel and Kili. She was smiling to him, offering her hand for him to hold. He smiled back at her, interlacing his fingers with hers. They rose from the ground and kissed with passion, a kiss that lasted a long time. They embraced lovingly. He swept her off her feet while, with a cracked voice, his words echoed;

"_she is close, so close to me..._

_She, she is part of me..._

_she walks in starlight to another world..._

_and I go with her._

_I know now that she loved me..._

_because we lived that dream._"

The blinding light dissipated, showing Kili and Tauriel lying cold on the ground as the sun rose upon their bodies. Her face leaning to his chest. His left hand with fingers tangled through her bleeding hair. His other hand, interlaced with hers as they held the rune stone in between.

**The End**


End file.
